The past is the past
by diva101245
Summary: In story. couple are: Jemily/Loe. Niley and Kashley and maybe Delena and Cemi
1. Chapter 1

Ok I think im gonna attempt to write stories lol. And since im grounded until the end of the month I should have nothing else to do but write stories so I guess ill get a lot up.

This is going to be the summary and if u guys like it ..ill make it. Ok and there ages wont be there real life ages.

Joe, Lily, Nick, Miley, Kevin and Ashley have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They all grew up together in New Jersey. Nick, Miley, Lily and Joe are about to go into the 8th grade. Kevin and Ashley are going into the 10th. Miley, Ashley and Lily all live together. It's Lily's house (well her parents house) but Miley parents died when she was 5 and she has lived with Lily since. Ashley's parents left her on their doorstep when she was just two years old and that was also the same year Lily was born.

It's still summer vacation and school starts in the next month. Lily's mom got a job offer in Los Angeles and Lily, Miley and Ashley have to move. When they first get to los Angeles they're miserable. Ashley, Miley and Lily started going to parties and disobeying their mom. They got drunk almost every other night and did what ever they wanted.

Its two years later and they have to move back.

Joe, Nick and Kevin are over- excited to see them again but will they're feelings stay the same once they see what they're old best friend and crushes have turned into?

Random stuff from the story

Joe: I cant wait to see them again guys!

Kevin: I know this school year is going to be so awesome!

Nick: they should walk in that door any second now

(Just then three blondes walk in the room) (Miley died her hair and she kind of looks like Hannah now, she is wearing a black mini – skirt with a blue halter top that has I'm in control written on it. In the beginning of the story Ashley's Hair was brown, now its almost the exact same color as Miley's, she is wearing a red mini- skirt with a white tank top that has a heart right in the center. Lily' hair was almost how it was when she left, except now she has red streaks in it. She is also wearing a black mini- skirt with a red tube top with diamonds on a band right beneath her chest.)

Joe: THAT IS NO WAY IN HELL THEM!

Diff part

Kevin: umm you guys have really changed

Ashley: so we've heard.

Lily: Looks like you guys haven't changed one bit.

Miley: yeah you guys still wear purity rings

Joe: I thought you guys believed in staying pure until marriage too.

Nick: exactly. What happened?

All three girls: Life.

Have they really changed or is this just an act find out in the past is the past.

Starring:

Emily Osment as lily Truscott

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Truscott

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Evans/Truscott

The Jonas Brothers as the Gray brothers

And some other random people who might just pop up in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres the first chapter/episode w/e lol

Lily's P.O.V.

I woke up by the sound of my mother's phone going off in my head. She must have left it there when she had to carry me, Miley and Ashley to our room last night, well this morning. I probably wouldn't have a problem with waking up now if it wasn't 5:30 in the morning and we just got back 3 hours ago and if I didn't have a splitting head ache.

Then I heard Miley speak – Turn off the damn phone Lily.

Its not my phone. I snapped back.

Then Ashley spoke- I know if someone doesn't turn it off, its going in the toilet.

Just then heather ran through the doors – Don't you DARE touch my baby (she grabbed the phone and left)

Lily, Miley and Ashley – Works every time.

4 Hours later at 8: 30 a.m. we decided to get ready for school. We arrived there at 9:30 and everybody was already in their second classes for the day. We were an hour late, which was 2 hours early for us. Great. She's learning.

Ashley's P.O.V.

I was in calculus or Science. I wasn't really sure and didn't really care. I was texting Miley and we were talking about what we were going to do this weekend. We decided on the usual. Party. Whole school invited. No rules.

After school. No P.O.V.

The three girls walked into their home. They found they're mother sitting on the couch they had their annual "family talk" on. But it wasn't time yet so what was up.

They stared at her without sitting.

Ok. Go upstairs and pack. We're moving back to New jersey tomorrow. Heather told them simply.

What! NO! You cant do that! Why didn't you tell us sooner?! All three exclaimed at once

Heather was use to this – We're moving. Yes we are. Yes I can. If I told you sooner you would have talked me out of it.

Damn right! Do you know who lived in New jersey Mom?! The Grays! Ughh!! – Emily said as she walked up the stairs

I'm Gonna die – Ashley

Im already dying – miley

Ok so that's the end of the first w/e it is. It really sucks but the rest will b better.


	3. Chapter 3

2nd thingy

The next morning

It was 11:00 a.m. Joe, Nick and Kevin Gray had just dragged themselves out of bed. They really just wanted to stay in bed until the first day of school but they "weren't allowed".

Hey guys, There's a moving van next door! – yelled Kevin

Awesome! We get new neighbors – Joe yelled back, wondering who it could be.

Maybe it's a girl, and then you guys can finally find yourselves some girlfriends – Nick yelled from the kitchen.

Hey! You don't have a girlfriend either!- responded Kevin And Joe.

You know what….. Whatever – Responded Nick

Too bad they're moving into the girl's old house though, now we know for sure they're never coming back. – Joe spoke quietly, mostly to himself but loud enough for his brothers to hear.

With the girls

OMG! I can't believe we're actually moving in to our old house! – exclaimed Ashley

Yea I guess it can't be that bad over here – Responded Lily.

I wonder….. – Miley didn't finish her thought aloud but the other girls knew what she was thinking.

No! They're probably already gone. Why would we care anyway? They didn't tell us bye when we left – Lily slammed the car trunk and walked into the house.

I think she's still mad with them – responded Ashley dumbly.

Ya think! – Miley used her famous line and then walked inside also.

Ok im gonna skip like a week and just go to the first day of school its going to be a little different than the summary thingy.

The first day of school

Joe and Nick were already sitting in homeroom when Lily and Miley walked in dressed in mini skirts and either a tank top or tube top.

Hey look it's the school's new sluts (sorry) – shouted Joe and Nick together(they don't know its Lily and Miley).

The whole class laughed.

At least we know we' re girls, as much time as it looks like you take to get that mop you call hair ready for school, you must think you're a girl. No offense though, your confusion will fade – retorted Lily quickly, like she already expected this. The whole class laughed again.

Quiet! – commanded the teacher ( everyone shut up quick)

Now you two must be Lily Truscott and Miley Stewart – asked the teacher in a very nice tone.

Yes. But I go by Truscott as well. – responded Miley.

Wait! Who?!? What?!? – Joe and nick said at the same time.

Lily and Miley Truscott!!?? No fricken way! – they both exclaimed again.

Don't talk to us – Lily said as she took a seat next to a shy looking girl.

What! Why? We're best friends – Joe said

You were best friends - Miley corrected then took her seat and looked away.

With Kevin During all of that stuff lol

Kevin's P.O.V

The teacher was taking attendance in homeroom when a girl walked in. She was wearing a halter top, Mini – skirt and high heels.

I would've even thought she was pretty if she didn't look like she just walked out of a strip club.

Oh miss Truscott. Ashley! Its great to have you joining us – exclaimed the teacher clearly excited.

Yeah whatever – Ashley said as she took a seat next to Kevin.

Ash??!!! – Kevin Exclaimed

She turned to him – Only my friends or family can call me that. And your none of the above.

I know. Im your best friend – stated Kevin proudly

That was in the past….Paul – Ashley responded

The whole class laughed, knowing that Kevin didn't really like being called by his real name.

Ok so the end of this 2nd thingy lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter numero ….tres?? lets just go with three

Ok im starting dys new ting where im gonna put a random note on each chapter so here ya goes : LOL dnt laugh but I cried at the jb's 3d movie becuz I was so excited to c them even if it was only on a screen lol .

And I changed lily to Emily Truscott becuz I keep end up missing and typing dat.

Ok chapter three

At lunch

NO P.O.V

Joe, Nick and Kevin were sitting at their usual table with their usual group. Joe was sitting next to Nick who was sitting next to Kevin who was sitting next to David who was sitting next to Selena who was sitting next to Demi who was sitting next to Cody who was sitting on the other side of Joe. Demi and Cody were flirting. As usual. David and Selena were whispering in each other's ears. The rest of the table usually chose not to ask what they whisper about because the last time they asked they heard all the fantasies those two have and it was not what they wanted to hear.

About two tables down you could find Miley, Emily and Ashley Truscott sitting at a table alone. That's the way it was back home and that's how they planned on keeping it. They were talking about the day they left for Los Angeles. Also known as the day they turned their backs on their old best friends.

_Flashback time oooooooooooo lol_

_It was two weeks before school started they had learned that they was moving the week before and were spending most of their time with the gray brothers. Today was going to be the last time they saw the Gray brothers until they were old enough to move back they thought. It was 3 hours before time to go and nobody had seen a single Gray brother even pass their house. They waited and waited for their best friends to come through on their promises but they never did. They were leaving in five minutes and they still hadn't seen their best friends. Each girl was in tears. When the time came to leave they even asked their mom to wait 10 minutes because they had so much fate in the brothers but they never showed up. This broke each girls' heart into pieces and they couldn't even stand being there another second. _ _They promised themselves that they would never forgive the boys for that. Now every year on that same day and the first they of school, they go crazy, they drink go home with random guys and even do some drugs just to forget the pain they went through each of those days. Two weeks before school because of the Gray brothers and the first day of school which was also today because of all the crap they had to go through on their first day at the school in Los Angeles._

By the time it was 10 minutes before the bell rang for the next class. Ashley and Miley were literally crying. Emily just had tears forming in her eyes. She was strongest out of all her sisters, but that was only because she had to go through the most crap. She helped her sisters up and out of the cafeteria.

All three of the gray brothers noticed the exit and told their friends they would be right back. They followed the girls out of the cafeteria and found Miley and Ashley crying with Emily comforting them though she was on the verge of crying herself.

"What happened, why are you guys crying?" Kevin asked worried. "Like you give two cents" Emily said back coldly. Kevin Nick and Joe were taken aback when Emily left she was one of the sweetest girls ever who found the good in everyone but things were different now. "Of course we care, we only want to help Em" Nick said slowly.

"Don't friggen call me that, your not allowed to call me that. None of you are!" Emily was mad now. "What why?? What happened to you guys?" Joe was beyond concerned now. "Life happened" both Miley and Ashley responded. The gray brothers were confused. "Now you guys are lying to them??? For what?? To make them feel better?? We're like this because of you guys, well not the whole reason but partly."

"What did we do to you guys" all of the Gray brothers asked in unison. "what are you guys a friggen choir? Does the day we left ring a bell". Emily asked. "Come guys, we're ditching the rest of the school day" Miley said as she stood. All three girls left the boys thinking about that day.

_Ha-ha second flashback for this chapter oh yeah im on a role dudes_

_It was the day that the Truscotts were leaving. The Gray brothers were extremely sad and also excited that day. They got to see their best friends even if it was for the last time for years, as long as they got to see them. They woke up and got ready. They were all headed into Kevin's car when their mom gave them a grocery list. By the time they got the items and brought it back they had an hour left. They rushed back in to the car and were going about 20 mph over the speed limit. They were in such a rush that when the light turned green they didn't notices an oncoming car coming straight for them. By the time they realized it was too late. When they woke up again it was in a hospital room with three beds. The calendar told them it was a week since the day the Truscotts had left. They were in serious pain but all they could think about was calling their best friends. They tried and tried but nobody answered. They only gave up trying last year. They still had a little hope that someday they would return their phone calls though._

That night

The Gray brothers were driving around in Kevin's car just thinking. They were on a familiar street. They had picked Demi up off of this street one day. She was high and she looked like she was in trouble so they helped her. She got her life together and now in her eyes she owes her life to them. They were looking at the sidewalk when they noticed three blonde girls walking down the sidewalk with three guys kissing them. These girls looked around their age and looked like someone who could even go to their school. These guys though, looked like they were around 24 years old each. They were kind of worried about the girls and that worry soon grew to a height not experienced by any human in this world, when they finally realized who the girls were. They knew they had to do something and fast too. They were not allowing THOSE girls to go into some cheap motel and let these guys do whatever they wanted with them. These girls who they knew so well for so long, looked high and wasted. These were NOT the girls they knew. But they did know that they were going to help them. These girls were Ashley, Emily and Miley. (No duh right… I know lol)

All three guys ran out of the car grabbed the girls and sped off before the guys tried to start anything. The girls were talking a bunch of crap. Then they started saying things that the boys really wanted to hear to understand how they ended up like this.

"We waited for you goys that day" Emily said. "We waited 10 minutes after we were supposed to leave" Miley continued. "We were heartbroken that you guys never showed up, that's why we get like this on that day every year and the first day of school" Ashley added. All of their words were slurred but clear enough to understand.

"Wait how does the first day of school relate to us?" Joe asked confused. "We gave up on all hope that day we left, so when we went to that new school and people made fun of us for being new and different, we didn't really care because our world was already broken." Miley explained. The boys nodded understanding, but didn't say anything about what happened that day. "We cried ourselves to sleep for the first year, Mom's new boyfriend use to hit us and we were forced to be his sons' girlfriends. They were just like their dad. We needed you guys so much those nights, but we didn't think we could ever trust you guys to come through on a promise ever again." Emily continued. The boys looked shocked they were wondering what had happened and now they knew. But they only knew half. " If we didn't dress like how we're dressed now, they would throw us down the stairs or something, so I guess we just got used to it." Miley said. "And once you start to like it you become what the clothes are" Ashley added. Each girl pulled out their purity rings, and said "we still kept our promise though, we wouldn't let anything go too far, which landed us into the hospital but we didn't care, we wanted to keep a promise in the place of the promise you guys broke". Right after that the girls passed out in the Gray boys home.

Ok so that's the end of chapter three??? I think….wait yeah chapter three ok so that was a chapter that gave you a lot of background on what happened. Will the boys ever tell the girls their side of the story? Will they even get to??


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Warning: im slightly more crazier than usual today, so this chapter might be a little crazy lol

Random note: I use to be addicted to YouTube lol im serious I would start to feel like im gonna flip out if I didn't go on it. I got over it though. I haven't been on YouTube for like three days. Im proud of myself

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters no matter how much I would like to own the Jonas brothers(well technically the grey brothers lol). I only own the plot…. I think im not sure if anybody else did this yet so yeah.

So the next morning

At 4:00 a.m. the boys took the girls home, making sure not to wake them up. They drove the girls' home quickly and got them inside easily. They still kept their spare house key in the same place they use to when they were kids; in a small crack under the driveway that they had refused to get fixed.

At six o'clock with the girls that same morning

Ashley woke up first and found two pain killers and a glass of water on her dresser. She was really confused, because their mom doesn't usually do that for them. Their mom doesn't approve of what they do to themselves so all she usually does is help them to their room. Emily and Miley woke up 5 minutes after Ashley and were equally confused. They took the pain killers anyway and got ready for school. Miley wore a hot pink mini skirt with a white shirt and pink converses (Tuesdays are there converses days lol), Ashley wore these really short jeans and a black shirt while Emily wore a normal black skirt and a blue tube top.

In homeroom with Ashley

She walked in and took her seat next to Kevin. "Hey" Kevin said trying to make conversation with his former best friend. Ashley turned to him and said "Hi".

Kevin thought of this as progress and tried to actually get to have a real conversation with her "What's up?" Ashley didn't look at him this time "Im not going to be your friend anytime soon, if at all". Kevin sighed.

Same time in homeroom with Miley and Emily

They walked in and Nick and Joe were just staring at them. They remembered everything the girls said to them the previous night, but the girls don't remember telling them. Yet. All three boys swore not to tell the girls that they knew about what happened when they moved. Joe and Nick decided not to say anything to the girls at all because they're known to not keep important secrets to themselves if the topic comes up.

_Ok yeah im going to pretty much skip there classes unless something exciting happens in them in this series lol._

So at break (im not really sure how schools classes work in the states so im just going to use my school as an example to follow)

Ashley Emily and Miley were sitting down at their table eating their food, when the boys decided to show up. The girls immediately got up and walked away without a word in their direction. The boys sighed and sat down.

(Ok yeah im going to skip a few weeks sorry but I have these ideas in my head at the moment that can't work at this moment in the story so yeah)

During the first school break.

The girls mom told them to go over to the Jonas house and invite them to dinner the next day.

The girls walked next door and knocked. They were greeted by a face that always use to give them hope and always seemed to be welcoming. This made the girls smile as Mrs. Jonas invited them into her home. "Hey girls, I haven't seen you guys in forever" she said hugging each girl. The girls were smiling the whole time until the boys came downstairs. They had had a few conversations with them but still didn't even close to trust them yet. The girls told them about the dinner. They said they would come.

The next day at dinner(im skipping a lot but the story is gonna start unraveling soon lol)

It was a dinner with 5 different families. The Russos, the Okens, the Martins, the Truscotts and the Jonas.

It was after dinner and the kids were in the basement playing truth or dare after that they planned on playing 7 minutes in heaven.

LOL it's kind of short. Im gonna write the next chapter soon because its 5:23 a.m. here and no I haven't slept yet lol. Im not even home actually that's y I haven't updated lately. Im over at my friend's house so yeah lol cya guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so sorry for not updating this story sooner, its just that I like reading stories as much as I like writing them and im not gonna lie, I HAVE been on fanfiction all day(sorry). So im thinking about writing 2 chapters write now, I guess you guys will see later.

Random note: Ha-ha I just quoted the lines to the Hannah Montana episode me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas. Well I did 3 hours ago, its 10:41 p.m. right now. But any who, my dad was like stop quoting those stupid lines if you know the lines you don't have to watch the episode anymore, and I was like *gasp* how could you say that? It's the Jonas brothers dad. Lol

_Chapter four – Will the truth be revealed?_

In the basement with the children

They were playing truth or dare, a game the boys didn't want to be a part of in fear of a certain question coming up. It was Nick's turn and he decided to ask Alex(Russo). "Truth or dare?" Nick asked eyeing her, trying to will her into picking dare. "Truth" Alex said quickly and simply. "Oh, come on" Nick said rolling his eyes. "I don't trust you Nicholas" Alex said shuddering at the thought of herself having to jump in a tub of pudding… again. "Whatever Alexandria, Hmm in preschool why did you give me the blue star and gave everyone else gold stars" Nick asked. "Well blue is an awesome color and I thought you were an awesome guy." Alex answered without thought.

The questions had gone around the basement until it finally reached Emily. Her "sisters" and the brothers all knew she would ask what was really on her mind. "Joe, truth or dare?" She asked putting emphasis on the truth. Joe eyed her skeptically "Dare." "Figured you wouldn't pick truth after perfecting your lying abilities" Lily mumbled under her breath to herself. Everyone in the room heard her though. Everything got pretty tense at that moment. Joe couldn't take it any more; he pretty much blew up in Emily's face. "What the HELL is your problem?" he asked standing. "What the hell is MY problem? Come on Joe you really want to go there?" She asked also standing up. "Actually yeah I do, Im tired of you acting like a bit** and acting like you know everything in the friggen world when you don't know half!" he shouted (the basement was sound proof lol).

Emily had this look in her eyes that said that she would snap his neck right then and then if she could. Ashley rushed up to her and grabbed her pulling her hands behind her back and taking her to a corner to calm down. This used to happen all the time back in L.A., one girl ended up in the hospital. The girls had learnt their lesson. Kevin also walked up to Joe and told him to calm down. "Calm down? You want me to calm down after we were practically killed trying to tell them bye and they probably don't even give a damn?" Joe shouted. Miley spoke up now "What the hell does he mean practically killed?" "Don't worry about it okay Joe's just really angry" Nick said calmly. "No! they want to know what happened that day so badly then tell them! Tell them how we were hit by a drunk driver on our way to their house to say goodbye to our best friends." He then looked to the three girls "you guys were our best friends, we loved you guys and you didn't even care enough to answer your phones when we called." He then got out of Kevin grasp and headed for the door while mumbling something that sounded like "Im out of here" and left.

The guys then rushed out after him, leaving the girls feeling confused and the other children feeling out of place, so they left but not after whispering a few "Its gonna be okay guys" and "Don't Worry". The girls sat there crying literally crying, even Emily. They realized a few things at that very moment. One: That they seemed to have trust issues. Two: That they really never did let the boys explain their side of the story. And finally three: That the only reason they cared so much when the brothers hadn't shown up was because they loved the brothers, and in a different way than they ever expected.

……………………………………………………………………………........

_Ok so that was chapter five. For some odd reason as I was writing this I didn't really think that much, it all just typed out and it felt like I was watching Joe lash out on Emily/Lily. It felt all dramatic lol. So I said Emily/Lily because Im ending up typing both lately and I just decided hey why not make them both her names. Ill put a back-story onto that later in the story I already know what its going to be lol._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about not updating lately but school just started on Monday for me and these teachers are trying to murder us lol. I already have 1 project due and a bunch of homework plus my bjc's(Bahamas junior certificate lol its exams u have to pass to go to the 10th grade) BUT im still gonna try and update

Random note: lol we (me n my friends) have this joke going around about this fake person named poompz and were telling dudes that poompz likes them (poompz is a boy- I guess lol) and their scared of him thinking he is gonna come for them and stuff lol

The next day (its still break)

With the Grey brothers no point of view

All three boys were sitting in Kevin's room – since his was the biggest – playing guitar hero 3. Kevin was winning ( as always) and Nick was in second. Then the phone rang. Whenever their together they always put the phone on speaker no matter who it is. Joe went to answer it. "Hello, this is DJ danga here with Nick J and K2 may I ask who im speaking with?" Joe answered. "Well this would have been Sk8r chick, Smiles and Lay –Lay, but apparently they don't exist anymore so your stuck with Emily, Miley and Ashley." Emily spoke into the phone. "Oh, what do you guys want?" Nick asked.

"Well we actually want to apologize but we don't wanna do it over the phone, so can you guys come over here please?" Miley asked. "Why do we have to come over there, cant you guys come over here?" Kevin asked. "Well we wanna show you guys something that we never take out of the house." Ashley then said. "Umm ok we'll be there in 2 minutes Bye." Joe said before hanging up. The boys then cut the game off and walked next door. The door was open so they just walked right up to the room the girls shared. " Ok Were here" Nick said as the boys walked in. Ashley then gave them each a book and asked them to read it out loud starting from Nick.

Nick began:

_Dear guys,_

_This is my first letter to you guys. I said first because I'm sure there was a good reason for you guys not coming to tell us goodbye and then we will all be best friends again. So it's been a week and you guys haven't called yet. I wonder if you remember the new numbers we gave you guys the week before we left. We start school tomorrow and I'm so scared. Suppose they don't like us and we get teased. You guys always use to be here to help us through things, who are we gonna look to now?_

_Damn I miss you guys._

_Xoxo ~ Lil-ay _

Nick ended and then spoke " We actually didn't remember those numbers. We were calling your old cells for years" Miley laughed a little and then told Joe to read the first on of his book.

Joe began:

_Hey guys,_

_What's up? Miss us yet? Well of course. So today completely sucked. But before I get into that, you guys haven't called yet ____, we miss yall. We cant call because we cant make long distance calls apparently. You guys haven't bin online either. But back to why today completely sucked. We started school today. They hated us, seriously they told us to go back to Jersey. They said that I looked like I was trying to hard to make friends, and that Ashley dressed like she picked her clothes off the side of the road. Lily got teased the most though. She rode to school on her skateboard and the girls said she was to tom-boyish to hang with them, and then the boys said that they didn't wanna hang out with a girl who's trying to be a guy. Well you guys probably would've stood up for us._

_Damn I miss you guys_

_Smiles all around – Miles_

Joe ended then he spoke "It seems like the people in your school were horrible." "They were" Emily said "But keep reading. Your turn Kevin, but go to the last page of your book and read"

Kevin began:

_I should say hi but its not getting sent anyway so who cares right?_

_So its been a year and still no form of contact from you guys. But hey don't worry about it we found new ways to deal with problems. This is my last time writing this crap. I don't need to vent to a notebook pretending that you guys are actually gonna read this. Emily's in the hospital again. Oh yea she changed her name. Her boyfriend said that Lily seems too childish. But she's in the hospital because her boyfriend found the necklace you guys gave her for her birthday. She refused to take it off and he threw a lamp at her and then left her there bleeding. Miley's been gone for 5 days now. She left after she had a fight with mom. She'll be back though. I did that last month, I came back 2 weeks after I left. Miley would only last a week of what I went through. Oh and I also dyed my hair blonde._

_For the last time ~ Ashley._

Kevin finished. Nobody spoke. Then Kevin finally said something " That was a big transition". "Yeah half of it is like that and the other half is like the set Joe and Nick read" Ashley commented. "And last but not least my turn to read something" Emily said as she began to read a paper in her hands.

_Guys we are really sorry. For everything we did. Not visiting, acting like total bit****, ignoring you guys. We didn't know the whole story, we just knew our side and we didn't think that you guys would have a good explanation. We don't expect you to forgive us now but we would like if you guys forgive us. You can even call us those old nicknames we made up._

_Xoxo, with love and shoot for the stars ~ Lily, Smiles and Ash_

Its up to you guys, should they forgive them? You guys choose.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here's chapter 7? Im not even sure lol

Random note: I planted trees today!! Lol my school had this thing where we could help beautify the campus by planting tress and I went lol.

Continued

The room was tense. The girls were silently hoping the guys would forgive them. The guys were discussing it in the other room. Then all three boys walked back into the girls bedroom. "Well it was a nice apology" Nick started. "And we did use to be best friends" Kevin continued. "But you guys were really mean and we can't forgive you sorry" Joe finished and then all three boys ran out of the room leaving the three girls stunned but understanding. Then all of a sudden the boys ran back in and yelled "Sycke". "Wait what?" Miley asked confused. "Of course we forgive you guys, your always gonna be our best friends no matter what." Kevin said. The three girls ran and hugged each brother and then did a big group hug. "So you guys are back to normal?" Joe asked cautiously. "We sure are" Ashley answered. "Wait thing aren't the same yet" Emily spoke up. "Oh yeah. You guys go home and we'll be over there in like an hour, ok" Miley said.

The boys then left and the girls went to the mall.

1 hour and 5 minutes later

The girls walked into the Jonas house and up to Kevin room because that's where they use to hang out the most when they were kids. The guys didn't notice the girls for a second but they soon remembered them and then smiled. Ashley was wearing a green shirt that said "butterfly", a pair of dark jeans and lime green converses. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it was the same color brown it was when she left. Miley was wearing a short pink dress with a pair of skinnies underneath, she was wearing red converses. Her hair was naturally curly like when she was younger and she had it out. Emily was wearing a blue shirt that says "yeah I skate so what?" on the front and "I shop at the mall too, big deal" on the back, a pair of black Capri's and Navy blue converses. Her hair didn't have streaks in it today and her dirty blonde hair just hung loosely. Each boy thought the exact same thing "Just like old times".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

5 months later

"Come on Miles!" Lily screamed from downstairs for Miley to hurry up. "Are they here yet?" She yelled back. "No but they will be soon" Ashley said from beside Lily. Miley finally walked downstairs wearing: .com/files/users/0/3987/46_

Ashley was wearing: .  
and Emily was wearing: .

(and for those who don't wanna click those Miley is wearing her outfit from 2007 American music awards, Ashley is wearing a orange dress from a photo shoot I think and Emily is wearing the dress from Hm: the movie premiere.)

There was a knock on the door then the boys walked in. "So you guys ready for the school dance?" Joe asked "You bet" all the answered. Then they all walked into the awaiting limo (courtesy of Hannah Montana and no the boys don't know the secret)

Ok sorry about the shortness and all the other bad stuff lol. I know it sucks but don't worry ill make the rest better. I have some plans and ideas for this story but im not sure if I should keep it in this story or make a sequel since it has all the background info but kind of a different added on story line. It'll have like stuff from the girls past and stuff about their past will be revealed but im not sure whether it should be this story or a sequel. So can you guys PLEASE help me choose?

Oh and you guys ROCK! Yall reviewed a lot! Some people might not see that as a lot but I get happy when I see one review so thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so yeah im going to make the next episode a sequel…the first episode should be out by tomorrow.

Its gonna b called: Secrets of our past

Summary

It's the next year Kevin and Ashkey aren't in college yet and Nick, Joe, Miley and Lily cant wait to be seniors next year.

Every things back to normal, just 6 friends hanging out together, But what happens when Pieces of their past come back to haunt them.

Best friends fall in love:

"**I love her guys"**

Best friends are not friends anymore:

"**You're just a liar and im sick and tired of your mess"**

People want revenge:

"**Come on don't hide from me"**

*****

"**You really think your getting out of here alive?"**

*****

"**I didn't mean to shoot her I swear"**

People die:

"**She can't be dead, No! No! She can't be" **

*****

"**That was the hospital, he's dead guys" **

And old habits and new habits come into light:

"**You still drink?"**

*****

"**Wait, you cut yourself?"**

*****

"**Sorry we don't hang around druggies"**

All in the sequel to the past is the past; Secrets of our past


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 I think( this is technically the sequel- im not sure if im allowed to leave it in this same story, but if im not, can someone please tell me)

Random note: Im not grounded anymore yay!

1 year later – (Like I said im going to use my school as an example for this story)

So Ashley and Kevin are in grade 13(College prep, it's optional but they decided to stay an extra year, they still graduate in grade 12 though) and Miley, Lily, Nick and Joe are in the 11th grade. The boy's names are Jones in this story now so that people can say OmJ! Lol

Graduation day for Kevin and Ashley

"Kevin Grey" The principal called as the students crossed the stage and got their diploma. "Alicia Johnson" the list went on and on. "Ashley Truscott" The teacher finally reached Ashley's name. Then they did other graduation stuff that I don't know about lol.

"Oh yeah, we just graduated and you guys still have to learn stuff in HIGH school" Kevin shouted at the younger four of their group. "Hate to burst your bubble Kev, but your still going to be going to high school, technically anyway" Nick responded causing Kevin to pout in response. Kevin's pout got everyone in the group laughing. "So anyways I heard that Eve is having a party for the graduating class" Lily said to the group. "Yeah we heard too but, you guys can't go and we would rather celebrate with ya'll" Ashley responded. "Actually we can go" Miley said. "How?" Kevin asked. "Well we can walk or drive or catch a bu-"Joe was cut off by Lily "Miley and I are cool with her little brother Dominick so we got in easily". "What about Joe and Nick?" Kevin asked "Lily agreed to go on a date with Dominick so we could go to the party" Nick answered. Joe then mumbled something like "We didn't need to go to the party that bad" but nobody heard except Nick who then laughed.

At the girls house – 8:00 p.m. Lily's P.O.V

Ashley, Miley and I are walking down the stairs to go and wait for the boys.

"Hey, did you guys know there is nothing but water to drink in your fridge?" Joe asked us when we finally reached the bottom of the staircase. Curse the day we got them each a spare key. "That lamp wasn't important, right?" Nick asked us as he pointed to a broken lamp on the ground. "I swear I don't know what happened to the flat screen TV, it just stopped working after my drink spilt on it" Kevin said almost right after Nick. I rushed into the TV room to check on my baby-yes the TV. "OMJ! You killed my TV Kevin!" I screamed. "OMJ?" the three boys asked at the same time. "Yeah Oh My Jones" Miley explained to them. "It's an inside joke" Ashley added on. "Guys! Were going to the party right now before I kill Kevin for my TV" I yelled causing everyone to run outside. Guess who the first outside was lol.

No P.o.v – at the party 9:00 p.m

The gang walked up to the door and eve answered. eve was one of Ashley's best friends so she really wanted to see her. "Hey eve, You know your outfit looks horrible right?" Ashley asked seriously "Go fall in a ditch Ash" eve responded automatically just as seriously, and then both girls just burst into laughter.

They then entered the house. They thought it was looked big from the outside but it was huge on the inside. It had at least 20 bedrooms wit 10 bathrooms, and then at least 6 other types of rooms. They quickly decided to go in groups so that if they get lost they won't be alone. It also occurred to the boys that if the girls went together they could get themselves in problems so they decided to stay with them, kind of. Kevin and Ashley since it's a party for the graduating class, went off alone to talk to their other friends.. Nick, Miley, Lily and Joe stuck together though. They went off to discover the house. They walked into a room playing loud music wondering if there was a separate party going on. They shut the door quickly. "Oh that was definitely a little party going on in there" Joe stated. Lol they saw a girl and a boy – enough said. "Guys, I'll meet ya'll downstairs, im going to look for a bathroom." Lily said "Oh no you don't, not alone at least." Nick said quickly. "Yeah, Joe go with her" Miley added onto Nick's statement. "Umm ok then, lets go Lils" Joe said as he began to walk.

With Kevin and Ashley

"Come on Kevin it's really cool, I've done it before" Ashley was trying to get Kevin to enter an alcohol competition between girls and boys. Kevin was really unsure about it because of Ashley's previous problem with alcohol and he didn't want to start that up again. Then Ashley gave him that look he couldn't resist. She pouted her lip out just a bit, her eyes went to the size of an innocent little child's and she made them water slightly but not where the tears would actually fall. Ashley, Miley and Lily had all perfected this look since they were 6 years old and would use it on the boys to get what they wanted. It still had its affect on them. "Ok ill do it" Kevin answered after taking one look at Ashley. "Yay!" Ashley responded. Her previous look was now completely gone. She just looked happy now, and though the boys never said it before, when they look happy that's what really makes them want to do stuff for the girls. They ran over to the table and entered themselves into the competition.

With Nick and Miley

After Joe and Lily had left they were just walking around the house talking and occasionally looking in different rooms to see if they could find anything cool. They were walking past a room when Miley opened the door. Nick couldn't see what was going on but he saw Miley's eyes light up. What she saw was a Drinking competition going on, she also saw Kevin and Ashley seated and really wanted to watch the competition. Her and Nick went in and watched as Ashley beat every boy that came and earned points for the girls.

With Joe and Lily

"How many doors in this place are bedrooms man? We've passed so many" Lily said "Yeah and that isn't even the problem, this would be much easier if most of them weren't 'occupied'" Joe responded to Lily. Joe walked up to the next door and opened it. "Yes! A bathroom" Lily shouted as she looked inside and then into the bathroom. Joe just softly chucked to himself and waited for his friend. When Lily came back she looked much more energetic. Joe liked seeing her like that it made him fell happy knowing she was happy. It wasn't until then that he actually noticed how Lily looked tonight. It was some of how she dressed in L.A. mixed with how she dressed when they were kids. She was wearing black skinnies, Red Converses (I am in love with these shoes lol), and a red halter top. Her outfit was complemented with red hoop earrings, a necklace with a red heart hanging on it. She had a red headband in her hair which was out and straitened. Ashley and Miley were dressed technically the same except Ashley had a blue halter with matching jewelry and Miley had a Black halter with matching Jewelry. They were walking in the halls of the house, when they walked past a group of guys who started checking Lily out. Joe Instinctively put his arm around Lily's waist so they would stop.

He didn't know why he got a sudden pain in his heart when he saw Lily wink at a boy but he just ignored it.

Ashley, Miley, Nick and Kevin came rushing towards Lily and Joe at the same moment. "Guess who just won 1,000 dollars from a drinking competition?" Ashley asked in a sing-song voice. "Im guessing you did?" Lily asked. "Yup yup." Ashley responded. "Cool, lets head back home" Lily said "Yeah I'm tired of this party" Miley said. "Hey, you guys can sleep over and we can play games and watch scary movies in the living room like we used to" Ashley said to the boys. "Sure, we'll call mom when we get to your house" Nick answered for the boys.

_What will happen at the sleepover? Find out in the next part of Secrets of our past. _

_Sorry about the lateness, school is crazy lol._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 2 of secrets of our past – The sleepover

Random note: Mandy always knows, Lol if this chapter seems like it might be based off of songs, it may be because im listening to all of the Jonas Brothers songs now, lol six minutes it playing

At the sleepover No P.O.V

The group of friends were sitting in the Truscott's' living room arguing over which movie to watch.

"Transformers!" Nick exclaimed. "Seventeen Again" Kevin put in his answer. "Twilight" Both Lily and Miley exclaimed, they had both read the books but never watched the movie. "What happens in Vegas" Ashley said. "Barney: Live on stage" Joe shouted the loudest (Ha-ha I use to watch this non stop when I was younger) "Majority rules, so Twilight it is" Lily said. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Do the vampires actually kill anyone in that movie?" Nick asked "Yeah" Ashley answered "Then we're cool with watching it" all three guys said in unison.

After twilight was over

"Hey you guys remember when we were kids and we would play our guitars and sing?" Miley asked the group. "Yeah, that used to be awesome" Lily said. "Our old songbook is still upstairs" Ashley suggested. "And we wrote some songs while you guys were away" Joe said. "Yeah, us too" "Then lets get this jam session on the roll" Kevin exclaimed. The girls ran into their room to get guitars and the old song book.

When they got back downstairs Nick went through the book "Hey what about this one?" he asked everyone. "Oh, I remember this, check this out." Miley started playing the guitar then sung: (Miley:_ Italics, _Lily: **Bold, **Ashley: Underlined, Joe: _**Bold and Italics, **_Nick: _Italics and underlined, _Kevin equals: **Bold and Underlined** and all is _**Bold, Italics and underlined)**_

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace_  
_**The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall  
Let's show the world our fa-a-a-ace**_

**Its Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome**  
_And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you_

[chorus:]  
_**Turn this park**_,_** into a club  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us **_

Radio, let me be the DJ,  
I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a role,  
**Everyone is dancin' to their own beat,  
and letin' go everybody here's got a soul**

And the rest of the song lol

The group sang some of their songs that they wrote alone and explained why they wrote them. The boys sang Hold on and said they wrote that the week the girls moved while they were in the hospital, Miley sang I Miss you and told them how she wrote it for her dead grandfather, Ashley sang Time after Time and said she wrote that about the boys a month after they moved and Lily sang I don't think about it and explained that it was about the first day of school.

They decided to play dare, yeah they cut out the truth part lol.

"Lily, I dare you to cancel your date with Dominick" Joe said hopefully. "That's not a real dare Joe, pick again" Miley told Joe. "Fine, Fine, Lily I dare you to go to the house across the street and ask them if you can take a bath in their house." Joe thought of a dare in a second. "But, don't you know who lives over there?" Lily asked Joe "Yup, Dandruff Danny and his Dandruff filled family" Joe responded with a smile. "I hate you" Lily told Joe before she left the house and the others went to the window to watch.

With Lily

"I can't believe I have to do this. If they make me come inside I swear Joe is dead" Lily thought aloud to herself.

With the others 20 Minutes later

"So when do you think she would get ba..." Joe was cut off by a force tackling him to the ground so quickly that he couldn't even make out the shape of the figure. The others in the group just laughed at Joe who seemed dumb-struck when he noticed the figure was Lily. "Joe, I am going to kill you when you fall asleep tonight, Dandruff comes out in their WATER!" Lily exclaimed while she was still on Joe. "Lucky thing you have a lot of shampoo?" Joe said in a questioning tone as Lily got off of him. "Just sleep with BOTH eyes open tonight" Lily warned him.

"Ok then on a new note, I dare Kevin to egg Ms. Hendricks' House" Miley said excitedly. "Ms. Hendricks? But she's bitter and lonely' Kevin continued in a whisper 'Suppose she tries to rape me?" The group then burst into a fit of laughter imagining Mrs. Hendricks actually touching ANYONE in that way. "I heard she's like that because her husband ran away from her" Lily said after the laughter died down, which made everyone burst into laughter again. (Mrs. Hendricks is based off a teacher at my school).

"Ok, you don't have to do that dare, but only because were scared for your well being" Miley said after the second fit of laughter died down. "Ok, since its summer we don't really have to go to sleep now, how about we invite Selena, Demi, David, Cody, Zac, and Vanessa" Kevin asked everyone after a few seconds of silence. Lily went in the other room with Joe to call the rest of the guests.

With the others

"You guys have to admit, they would be THE cutest couple EVER!" Miley exclaimed in a whisper. Nick then mumbled something that no one could hear. He had said "Not as cute as us" "What Nick?" Miley asked Nick. "Umm Nothing, Miley can I talk to you for a second in another room?" Nick asked Miley. "Yeah, sure be right back guys" Miley told Kevin and Ashley as she and Nick got up to leave. "Don't do something I wouldn't do!" Kevin shouted after them. "I wonder what Nick needs to talk to her about." Kevin said to Ashley after Nick and Miley were in the other room. "Nick is going to ask her to be his girlfriend" Ashley stated simply. "How do you know" Kevin asked Ashley. "It's a girl thing, The way Nick couldn't look directly at Miley when he asked to talk to her, and then how when she asked him what he said, he had to think about whether or not to ask her in front of us." Ashley told Kevin as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I see" Kevin responded understandingly.

With Joe and Lily during all of this

"So ill call Selena, Demi and Vanessa and you call David, Cody and Zac" Lily confirmed who was calling who with Joe. "Yup." Joe responded. Joe then went to walk over to Lily but ended up tripping on a broom lying on the floor. "Ow!" Joe whisper/shouted. "OMJ! Joe are you ok?" Lily asked Joe as she ran over and knelt beside him. "Yeah, im fi…" Joe couldn't finish his sentence because when he looked up at Lily he got lost in an ocean of blue, he couldn't get the words out. Lily was wondering what he was staring at but she too couldn't get her words out as soon as she looked into Joe's chocolate brown, gorgeous, amazing eyes(sorry im in love with Joe, I kind of got carried away). Joe couldn't control himself; he felt a million different emotions running through his body. He leaned in and couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. He didn't want to. Lily saw as Joe leaned in and before she knew it her body was moving before her brain even started calculating the situation.

With Nick and Miley

"Miley, I can't keep doing this to myself." Nick started his very well thought out speech. "Cant do what?" Miley asked curiously. "Lying to you, myself and everyone in our lives." Nick continued. "What are you talking about Nick?" Miley asked slightly worried now. "Miley I like you, as in more than a friend, as in I have feelings for you that I can't keep bottled up inside without telling you" Nick said almost reaching the most important part of his speech. "Nick I…" Miley started to say something. "No, don't say anything yet, I understand that we've been friends forever and being with someone for so long as friends can either end up with a brother/sister type relationship or girlfriend/boyfriend type relationship. Something keeps telling me that you and I ended up with different feelings for each other, that you like me as your brother while I like you as a girlfriend. But im hoping that feeling would be wrong and that, you would be my girlfriend Miley." Nick finished his speech. Miley couldn't help it, she was so happy she couldn't get the words out so she just kissed him with as much passion as she could gather up. "Yes, I thought YOU liked ME as a sister not the other way around" she answered Nick's question. Nick just laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Lets get back to the others." He said as he and Miley walked into the living room.

Kevin and Ashley were sitting down watching TV. "Guys, Joe and Lily aren't back yet?" Miley asked as they walked into the room. "Nope, let's go check on them" Ashley suggested while standing up. The group of four made their way to the room Joe and Lily were in to find: Joe practically on top of Lily and Lily's hands not missing contact with a follicle of Joe's hair. Miley had to cover her mouth from screaming.

Joe's P.O.V

I didn't know what was happening, one minute me and Lils were just talking the next I was practically on top her and she wasn't even pushing me off. Within the next second my legs were on either side of her. I couldn't even control what I was doing, but I wasn't trying to stop it either. She wasn't trying to stop me either. I felt a presence in the room other than Lily and I know she felt it too, but it's like we either didn't care or couldn't stop ourselves. After five minutes the presence in the room, whoever it was still seemed too shocked to stop us. Somehow my shirt ended up on the floor next to us. "Ahem" I think I heard Kevin's voice try to get our attention. "Ok guys, you can stop now" That was Miley's voice. I suddenly felt like I had control over my body again and I could move but I didn't want to. I pulled away slowly from Lily and just looked at her.

No P.o.v

Joe and Lily got up off the ground slowly and just looked up at the now 10 bodies standing in front of them. They had called the others before the whole incident lol. "Umm, hey guys!" Lily exclaimed before going into the fridge for water. "When did you guys get here?" Joe asked casually. Joe and Lily were just going to pretend like the whole make- out session never took place. "What was that?" Ashley asked the two teenagers. "What was what?" Lily asked looking confused. "The make-out session between you two" Selena stated. "The what, you guys seriously need help' Joe laughed 'A make-out session between me and Lils?" He asked pointing to himself and then Lily. "Yeah, it just happened" Cody said. "Yeah right" Lily said still acting confused. "Then why is Joe's Shirt off?" Nick asked. "Who knows? Its Joe for crying out loud!" Lily said before walking out of the room, followed by Joe.

"We have to talk about that." Lily told Joe while walking upstairs to her room. "Yeah I know, Lets go" Joe said following her.

_Ok this one was long kind of. The niley piece may seem kind of lovey-dovey lol. I was listening to Taylor Swift- Forever and Always at that piece and then The Joe and Lily piece all I was listening to was Jonas Brothers and Ashley Tisdale lol.  
_

_What will Joe and Lily talk about? Find out in the next chapter my friends. _


	12. Ghosts of Boyfriends past

Random Note: Im currently reading The 5th Horseman by James Patterson and Maxine Paetro.

Joe and Lily made their way to Lily's room and locked the door. "So what just happened?" Joe asked Lily. "Hold on" Lily walked over to her closet and pulled out a blow horn. "Cover your ears" She whispered to Joe as she walked over to the door. She put it right next to the door then pressed the button. "Ahhhhhh!" They heard their friends scream. "Ok now we can talk" Lily smiled as she sat down next to Joe. "So what just happened down stairs?" Joe asked Lily again. "You tell me" She responded. "I would like to tell you but I don't even know" He answered honestly. "I know what you mean" Lily sighed. "Maybe somewhere deep down within us we are actually truly in love with each other" She finished seriously. The room was silent for about three seconds before the pair burst into a fit of laughter. When they had finally stopped laughing they hardly realized how close they were before they were again making out on the floor. When they pulled away, Joe looked into Lily's eyes and said "Maybe I do love you somewhere deep inside of me" Lily looked into Joe's eyes and said "Yeah me too" and with that they were again making out on the floor (lol three times already). "Damn Lils, yesterday I thought of you as a sister and today I cant keep my hands off of you" Joe chuckled softly. Lily smiled before pulling Joe's face towards her again for another make out session. Joe pulled away after a short while "Looks like you can't keep your hands off of me either". "Oh shut-up" Lily laughed.

"Lily, would you" Lily cut Joe off by pulling him into the closet. "Don't want them to hear, now you can ask" Lily said after she removed her hands from Joe's mouth. "Ok Lily, Would you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked hopefully. "Yes!" Lily said as she hugged him. "How about we not tell the guys to get on their nerves" Joe suggested. "I was going to say the exact same thing" Lily smiled as she exited the closet with Joe. They opened the door to find a very angry Miley standing with the rest of their friends "Why couldn't you guys talk louder! I was trying to hear you guys!" Miley said as if the other two were in the wrong. "Well if you weren't so nosy, then you wouldn't have to worry about hearing us" Joe said before dodging the hit he knew he was going to get from Miley.

The next day

Selena and Emily were the first awake the next morning. They decided to pull a prank on their friends. Emily ran in the bathroom for the fake blood she bought for Halloween last year. She made the knife look as if it were in her stomach and put the blood surrounding it. Selena made the knife look as if she were stabbed right in her heart and put the blood at the right places to make it look real. They lied in a position what made it look as if they fell out on the floor after they were stabbed. Emily then threw a rock at a glass they had on the table causing it to shatter and wake everyone else up. "What the hell was that?" Cody asked as he sat up. "I don't know, Em go check it out" Demi suggested still half asleep. "Em?" Demi asked again now fully awake. "Where the hell is that girl?" Ashley asked when she didn't see Emily laying down at her feet. "Sel, do you know where Emily is?" Miley asked "Wait where is Selena?" Miley got up and opened the bedroom door only to find the scene Emily and Selena put together. She screamed and everyone else came running. The girls immediately burst into tears, while the guys were trying to hold in their tears. Joe and David let a few tears fall. Somewhere between the glass breaking and Miley screaming the girls had fallen asleep. "Gosh guys, could you be any louder?" Emily asked as she turned on her side to get more comfortable. This earned another scream from Miley. "Miley, would you quit it with the screaming" Selena said as she too turned onto her side. Emily then decided to open her eyes. She totally forgot about the playing dead thing. "OmJ, Sel, were supposed to be dead" She whisper/ shouted to Selena. "Oh yeah, well too late now" Selena said back now fully awake as well. Emily and Selena stared at the group of their friends. "Come on, you guys didn't really think we were dead" Emily said. Then the group in front of the two girls burst into laughter then shouted "gotcha". They had seen Emily and Selena preparing for their prank and came up with their own little prank. "Funny" Emily said sarcastically.

The gang watched TV, talked and played games until around 6. Then half of the group left leaving Emily, Joe, Nick, Miley, Kevin and Ashley. The gang was sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. Emily volunteered to answer the door. The minute she saw who was standing in front of her, her whole attitude changed. She actually screamed. Everyone came in running but only two of the new comers knew who the person was. "Lils, what's wrong?" Joe asked worried. "Don't call her that childish name; she is way too old for that name" Mystery person number 1 said. "She is too old to be in that tomboy stage to" Said mystery person number 2 who just showed up at the door, causing Miley to start shaking uncontrollably. The boys didn't know what was going on. Lily was standing looking at both boys in disgust, Miley was shaking and Ashley just looked worried which changed to frightened the minute she saw the third mystery guy show up at the door. "Get away from us" Lily said through her teeth. "Aww, Emily baby, that's no way to speak to me and you know it" MG1 said. "She is not your baby" Miley spoke up suddenly. "Oh shut up Miles, you always talk too much" MG2 said. "You shouldn't talk Cody" Ashley said to MG2 (now Cody and no not Linley a fake Cody). "Ashley I taught you better manners" MG3 said trying to grab Ashley. "Don't you dare touch her Jared" Lily said moving Ashley out of his way. "Anyways, who are these girls you're hanging out with now?" MG1 said. "You shouldn't talk about boys being girls Leslie and they are not girls." Miley said to Leslie.

"Oh come on I didn't name myself ok" Leslie snapped back. Just then somebody else walked up to the doorstep. "You guys finish here or what?" The new guy said. "Oliver?!?" All three girls shouted. "You hang out with these creeps?" Ashley asked Oliver amazed. Oliver was one of their two only real friends at their school in L.A. He use to hate these guys. What happened? "Yeah they're cool" He said casually. "They HIT us Oliver! You were in the hospital because of them" Lily said. Oliver tried to cover her mouth before she could get the sentence out. The Boys were still confused, they had figured out that Oliver was an old friend and that the girls hated these guys but that's it. "You promised not to tell Lils." Oliver said to her. "OMG! Im so sorry Oliver it just came out." Lily tried apologizing. "Why was he in the hospital? What did they do to him?" Miley asked. Lily looked at Oliver asking permission. He just nodded knowing she would probably tell them later. "The week Miley had run away and Ashley was staying at a hotel." Lily started. "These three creeps tried to gang me, but they didn't know Oliver was there." She continued "After they hit me in my head with the lamp and it crashed, Oliver came running to see what happened. Once he saw the scene he tried to help, but" She could finish the sentence. Cody finished it for her "We hit him a couple times, then we drugged him and ran into him with the car, it isn't like we hit him that hard. He is still alive isn't he?" Miley, Ashley and the boys were stunned. Joe couldn't control his temper anymore, he always had that problem. "I don't want to see you guys around here, EVER again or ill personally kill all of you, understood?" Joe said through his teeth.

"Whatever we were leaving anyway, lets go Oliver" Leslie said walking to the car. "Olly, don't go, please?" Miley asked her best friend. Oliver glanced at both groups and then started walking towards….

Find out in the next chapter lol.


	13. Midnight walks and Mystery girl?

Hey guys im so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Exams are horrible things lol.

Random note: Today before the Religion exam started the teacher whose class my friends were in was like "Listen up, Good Luck and get the hell out of my class" lol funny stuff man funny stuff

_Oliver looked at both groups and started walking towards _Miley and the rest of the gang. "I'm so sorry I even thought about being friends with those guys." He apologized to his friends and their boyfriends. "Just know we'll be back" Leslie shouted as he got in the car and drove off. All three girl went and hugged Oliver. "It's okay Olly, you never could pick good friends" Lily said still hugging him. "hey you guys were my friends weren't you?" He retorted. "Oliver, we were drunks, druggies and outcasts" Ashley said to him. "But you were good people somewhere deep deep down. Im still looking for that good people part too" He said. All three girls gasped which Oliver quickly responded to "You know I love ya'll". The girls turned around to introduce their best friend to their boyfriends but they were nowhere to be found. The girls quickly ran to the living room to find their boyfriends watching television on the couch. "Hey, we want to introduce you guys to one of our best friends from L.A.". "Hey I'm Oliver Oken". The guys introduced themselves as well. "You guys want to go on a walk?" Oliver suggested. "At Midnight?" The boys said in unison. "Yeah Olly and Lily would go on midnight walks all the time back in L.A." Miley added. "Go on midnight walks and do what?" Joe asked slightly jealous but more curious.

"Talk" Oliver said simply. "For some odd reason I don't believe that" Kevin added. "You don't have to" Oliver said slightly irritated that nobody ever believes him. "Oh-Kay, let's go then" Nick said quickly while walking to the door. The gang walked around for a bit. Everyone was talking and having a good time when Lily saw someone on the side of the road. She walked cautiously towards the figure ignoring her friends telling her to come back. As she walked closer she could make out the figure more clearly. Teenage girl; Dirty blonde hair, pained green eyes, and a slim body. "Kellz?" she asked slightly worried. She watched as the girl tried her best to look at her. "Hey Lilz, what's going on?" the girl asked weakly. "Oh My Gosh!" she screamed as she ran towards the girl.

She heard a voice from behind her ask "Lily, who is that?". "Is that Milez? I wanna see her" The girl croaked out. "Miley, It's Kelly." Lily said to her sister. "No freaking way" Miley said as she too ran to the girl. "You okay Kellz?" Miley asked "Im fine, Milez your still the same as always aren't you?" The girl said before she passed out.

_Ha-ha I finally updated. So who is this Kelly girl? What did Lily and Oliver do on those midnight walks? And more importantly, When is Joe gonna pass out from lack of Barney? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter and can you guys vote for the story you want after this series please? Thankie_

_Xoxo – Anfe _


	14. Mystery girl revealed

Hey guys!

Random note: My obsession with YouTube is slowly starting to consume every inch of my life lol I need help.

The girls told the boys that they had to get Kelly to their house. The boys didn't know who she was but they understood that she was close to girls. They hurried back to the girls' house and laid Kelly on the couch. The girls all ran in different directions looking for something to help Kelly. When they all returned, (all of this information was taken out of a first aid guide) Lily checked Kelly's Breathing to make sure she wasn't having trouble breathing, Ashley and Miley turned her on her back and raised her legs 8-12 inches. They loosened all tight clothing and then waited for her to wake back up. "So any of you guys gonna tell us who she is?" Kevin asked. The girls looked at Lily considering she and Kelly were the closest.

_Flashback time_

Los Angeles, 3 years ago, first day of school

"Hey, can one of you guys show us where are homerooms are?" Lilly asked nicely to a group of girls standing by a few lockers. The girls didn't turn around. "Excuse me? Do you guys know where this class is?" Lilly asked pointing to her schedule. This time the girls turned around. "Oh, she was talking to us" The girl who seemed to be in charge of the group said. Lily, Miley and Ashley just smiled nicely and nodded. "You guys are new here?" a Black haired girl in the group asked. "Yeah" Ashley answered. "Don't talk to them Kelly. Do you see how they're dressed?" The group leader turned towards Kelly. "Um yeah, sorry Brianna" Kelly said looking down. "Now what do we do to new girls guys? Why don't you show them Kelly?" Brianna said to Kelly. "Bri, that is so not necessary" Kelly said trying to get out of it. "Don't care, just do it, NOW! Besides you made it up" Brianna ordered Kelly. "Fine."

She then turned to the girls. She almost looked meaner than Brianna. "Find your own damn classes! And who the hell gave you guys the right to even talk to us?" She asked them. To see a girl change from being so nice to so mean so quickly kind of scared the girls. "Now be nice little girls and move the hell out of our way' Kelly gave them a fake smile. The girls did as they were told. "Let's go girls!" she started walking as the group looked at Brianna. "Hey, I'm not in charge, little sis is" she said to the group. "I said MOVE! " Kelly turned around then started walking again followed by the group.

_Present day (Kelly still hasn't woken up yet)_

"So you guys just saved a girl who was a total bi***?" Nick asked the girls. "The story wasn't finished Nicholas" Lily told him. "Oh, then continue" He told her

_Different flashback_

_**Los Angeles, 2 years ago first day of 9**__**th**__** grade.**_

Lily, Miley and Ashley walk into the school dressed similar to how they were dressed on their first day back in New Jersey.

"Hey Lilz" A girl called out to lily as she walked pass. Lily nodded in her direction with a smile. "Miles, we got cheerleading practice after school today" Another girl called out to Miley. "Yeah" Miley said back. "You would think the captain would know that already" Miley said referring to herself. "Ash, don't forget, dance class in room 3" Ashley just smiled and mumbled a small thanks. Then they saw an old friend of theirs run up to them. "Whoa, what happened to you guys the last 4 weeks I missed of school?" Oliver asked as he hugged each girl. "What do you mean?" Lily asked him. "I mean it seems as if you guys have a lot of friends for outcasts" he said simply. "Well I guessed we got more involved in school" Miley answered him.

They started walking through the school when they saw the captain of the football team walking their way. "Hey Em" Leslie also known as Jake grabbed Lily and Kissed her. "Hi" she said to him in a bored tone. He left to go meet up with his friends and a girl then ran up to the group. She had long dirty blonde hair and green eyes that change color to hazel at times. "Hey guys! Guess what?" she asked them excitedly. "You washed the dye out of your hair?" Oliver asked dumbly. "I didn't mean something obvious, but anyways, Brianna and her evil mother moved out of the state." She told them. "So your free?" Ashley asked almost as excited. "Yup" she replied. "That's awesome!" The rest of the girls and Oliver exclaimed.

"When did Miley and Ashley dye their hair and when did Lily start putting streaks in her hair?" Kelly asked just noticing the difference in the girls' appearance. "That's what happens when you guys go away for the ending of the school year" Miley said. Just then the group of girls who use to follow Brianna and Kelly came over with a new leader. "Oh look, we have a few sluts in this school girls." The girl said to the group referring to Miley, Ashley and Lily. The group laughed. "Back off Jessica" Lily said to the girl she met over the summer. "Oh and I was so right, they have the queen in their group" Jessica said. "I suggest you move right now or im gonna have to make you, understood?" Kelly said in her most intimidating voice. "Well, we didn't wanna hang around a bunch of losers anyway" Jessica said before walking away with her crew. "Living with Brianna for a year has it's perks" Kelly said to the group. They all laughed.

_End of Flashback_

'And" Lily started finishing off her story, but was interrupted by Kelly who just awoke and heard the end of the story. "And I've been keeping them out of trouble since then". "Barely" Oliver added. "Anyways, guys I would Like you to meet our 2nd Best friend; Kelly.

_So that's it for this chapter. _


	15. Where's Lily?

Ok so today was the last day of my exams, and then one more week of school, so after that I should make these a lot faster. I can't write this weekend because me and my friends are going to a lockdown at my friend's church and then were having a sleepover lol.( I was suppose to upload this 3 days ago sorry)

"Hey Kelly" The guys said. "So Kelly, you wanna tell us why we met you looking half dead on the ground?" Ashley asked her friend. "Brianna and her dad moved back a few weeks after you guys left." The guys except for Oliver sat there waiting for her to finish her sentence, but the girls and Oliver knew what she meant. "Why didn't you call the police" Miley asked. "Because, they threatened to kill my mom and I." She answered. "You want me to deal with Brianna for you?" Lily asked. Kelly laughed "If your gonna throw your high heels at her again, please do." Kelly told Lily. "Oh Please Kelly, I don't do things like that any more, I hit people with sneakers now." Lily said simply. The group started laughing, while Lily stayed serious. "Im serious, I do, see" Lily then took off one of her sneakers and threw it at nick. "Hey! Why am I always the target?" He asked. "Because when you get hit, your hair bounces all over the place." Kevin told him. "Well anyways, you wanna stay here, or you already have a place to stay?" Miley asked Kelly. "Me and my mom are going to Vancouver tomorrow to stay at my aunt's house" She told her. "So why were you on the street?" Joe asked. "Because Brianna and her "crew" put me there after they tried to gang me, when you guys came I called my Mom and told her I'll meet her at the airport in the morning." She explained. "Oh cool, we have a few extra rooms, so you and Oliver can stay if you guys want to" Lily told her. They agreed and everyone went to sleep.

The next morning, after they carried Kelly to the airport. Oliver already left and the girls and the guys are at the boy's house watching TV. Hannah Montana Is on.

"Miles, have you ever realized how much Alexa (Miley's name in the show) and Hannah look like you?" Nick asked. "Not really, I don't really watch the show." She told him. "That Lola girl looks a lot like Lily too." Kevin added. "Yeah they do" Ashley said. "Yeah I guess we do" Both Lily and Miley said. "Anyway, Im bored, so what should we do today?" Joe asked them just as the phone rang. He ran over to answer it, but put it on speaker first, remembering the rule. "Hello! It's Danger, with whom am I speaking?" He answered the phone as he normally did. "Tell the girls that if they ever want to hear from their mom again, meet me at the old house on Lovato Street tonight at 9:00 p.m." A dark voice said. "How do we even know you have their mom?" Joe asked. "Ummm…'the voice then whispered something to a person next to him 'I told you we should've took the mom before we called, for evidence, I don't even know why I listen to an idiot like you at all" The voice then started speaking into the phone again, this time with very bad Spanish " Sorry, mi no habla Englis.. ummm el lineo es breaking up" Then the line went dead. "Idiots" Everyone said before laughing. "Im gonna call mom just in case though." Ashley said getting up to use the phone.

When she gets back

"She's hangin out with the boys' mom. She said that they were thinking about going on a girls vacation soon." Ashley explained to the group. "There gonna leave their teenaged kids alone with two houses perfectly fine to throw parties in?" Nick asked Ashley. "Nope. Vanessa and Zac will 'watch' us." Ashley told him. "Okay rephrase, there gonna leave their teenage kids alone with two houses perfectly fine to throw parties in, with two adults who technically just became adults like a year or two ago?" Nick asked again. "True" Ashley said sitting in Kevin's lap. "So, like I was saying earlier, what are we gonna do today?" Joe asked again. "Don't know." Everyone responded. Everyone sat thinking about anything that could happen. "How about we go to the movies and watch "Drag me to hell" I heard its scary and funny." Lilly suggested. "That sounds cool" Nick said. Everyone agreed and got ready for the movies. "Who's gonna drive?" Miley asked. "Me!" Joe shouted reaching for the keys. "Nope, I'm driving" Lily said as she got the keys before he did. Everyone got in the car and put on there seatbelts.

When they got to the movies

"6 tickets for "Drag me to Hell" Kevin told the woman at the ticket window. The girls went to get the money out of their purses but the guys stopped them and paid. They walked into the last Movie room, which always seemed to be the darkest. They stopped for snacks and stuff before they went in. They saw a few previews about movies coming out soon. They continued to watch the movie until a really scary piece came up, when an old woman was trying to kill someone. Miley and Ashley hid inside Nick and Kevin's Chests, while lily just slightly leaned into Joe but kept her eyes on the movie. Joe on the other hand looked terrified but tried not to show it.

After the movies in the boys' house

"That movie was beyond scary but beyond funny at the same time and then it was majorly gross" Ashley commented as they walked into the house. "Guys, do you hear that?" Lily asked the group without a trace of Joking in her face. "Hear what Lils?" Everyone asked her. "The woman from the movie is coming for us; she will not leave until she gets what she wants." Lily said and then burst into laughter. "That was uncool and uncalled for Lily" Kevin told her as he walked into the kitchen. Ashley followed him, Miley went to use the bathroom, so did Joe, and Nick went into his room to wait for Miley, Leaving Lily alone in the front room. "Thanks a lot for leaving me" Lily said in a sarcastic tone not speaking to anyone in particular. She sat in the chair and turned on the television.

With Kashley

"What would you say to me and you going on our first real date?" Kevin asked Ashley. "I would say that sounds really awesome." She said looking him in the eye. "Good, Saturday at 6" He told her as he leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled apart they went upstairs to bug Nick and Miley.

Upstairs

Kevin and Ashley walked in Nick's room only to see Nick and Miley having a heated competition on Guitar Hero, with Nick only slightly in the lead. Kevin and Ashley joined and the only people missing form the game were Joe and Lily.

Joe then walked into the room with a slightly worried expression. He studied the room carefully examining every inch of the room. "Guys' he asked slowly 'Where's Lily" Miley and Ashley ran downstairs and checked every room. "She's not in this house" Ashley finally confirmed. "I knew that, But where is she?" Joe asked.

_Where is lilly? I don't know. Lol random. Sorry this took so long exams are finally over and then I have all summer to write. _


	16. 60 minutes to save her life?

Hey guys, Im going to try and write this story within 10 minutes (like that's actually gonna happen). Well I'll write half now and the other half later.

So lets name this part one of whatever chapter this is and the next one will be part 2.

With Lily……yeah right im not letting you guys no where she is yet.

With the rest of the gang at the house

"Why did I leave her down here alone?" Joe said sitting down in the chair he last saw Lily in. "Joe, it's not your fault, you had to use the bathroom, happens to everyone." Miley told him. "Not the time for jokes Miles." Ashley said to Miley. "But I was trying to be serious" Miley told Ashley. Ashley just nodded as Kevin and Nick sat next to Joe. "So what are we going to do about this?" Kevin asked the group. "I guess we play Nancy drew and find Lily" Ashley said. And with that the atmosphere became serious until "Can we play hardy boys instead? I wanna be Frank" Nick said, trying to lighten up the mood. He even got a small smile from Joe.

With Lily

Lily wasn't sure what was happening. She remembered sitting down on the couch watching SpongeBob (lol) and then she remembered seeing someone trying to get into the house through the window. She remembered not wanting to bother anyone with something she could take care of herself. She went over to the person and realized it was Miley's ex-boyfriend; Cody. She knew he was way stronger than her so she was about to scream when he put something on her face and now she's in some sort of funhouse. Yes a funhouse, with trick mirrors and clowns. It wasn't only a funhouse though, it was like a funhouse/haunted mansion. It had spiders. The one fear that Lily had that she couldn't hide for anything. I mean who isn't afraid of spiders, they have EIGHT legs not even six, EIGHT. Weird. All the spiders were fake but still way creepy. She heard a voice coming form some sort of intercom. "What's up Emily, having fun? This would have been so much better if we had your sisters too." She heard Leslie's voice say. "So what, your gonna keep me in hear until I die? Just like in one of those horror movies, kind of like saw, except you guys don't have the guts to kill anyone." She shouted back confidently. "We don't have the guts to kill anyone? True. But we can torture people long enough for them to want to kill themselves." Jared said coldly. "I would know, two seconds after I first met ya'll I wanted to kill myself." Lily said back almost laughing.

She heard someone whisper "Have fun" before the intercom shut off. She heard what seemed like little girls laughing, while singing "ms. Mary Mack." The way they sung it seemed as if it were meant to be sung at a funeral though. She started walking towards the door but then stopped and thought aloud "Come on Lils, don't be like the stupid people in scary movies." She started walking away but then ran to the door and walked inside. She saw an old looking tape recorder in the middle of the floor, next to it was a doll that looked similar to her. She went to pick up the doll but stopped when it started speaking in a computerized voice. "This is Lily doll number one, find all 10 of us and get a surprise. Depending on the time you take. There are 36 rooms in this house; they are all really far apart. Find and collect all ten dolls in an hour and you can leave. If you don't, well then you will see what happens. Tick- tock Lily, you have 60 minutes to save your life." The doll said and then fell over. Lily gasped at the note on the back of the doll. The note was stuck to the doll with a knife. It read "_Hope you have fun playing our game. I really hope you win; I don't wanna see you looking like this doll. Tick-tock Emily." _ Lily read the note then stumbled back into a wall. "They aren't playing with me this time."

With the rest of the gang

"The police said we cant file a missing persons report until after 48 hours." Nick told the group hanging up the phone. "This cant be f*****g happening." He shouted. "Has joe ever cursed in his life?" Ashley asked Kevin. "No, he must be really hurting." Kevin answered. Miley started walking towards Joe, who still seemed to be angry from behind, but when he turned around, the look on his face broke everyone's hearts. Tears were running down his face and he looked as if he was stabbed in his chest over and over again. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible "Please don't let me lose her guys" Joe told everyone before he fell to the floor with his head in his hands. "Oh my Gosh! Ashley whispered in an extremely worried voice. "We need to find Lily right now." Miley stated before going upstairs to prepare to stay out of the house as long as it took to find Lily.

Whoa. Kind of dramatic. I thought I was going to cry while I was imagining Lily and Joe's pain.

Sorry to leave it so short but I gotta go somewhere and I just thought this was a good place to leave it.


	17. 60 minutes to save her life part 2

60 minutes to save her life part 2

Back with the gang

"Ok so who do you think would have taken her?" Nick asked the group with a notebook in his hands. "Ummm, could be anyone from L.A., she wasn't the nicest person over there." Miley commented. "Ok so that narrows it down to more than a thousand?" Kevin asked her. "Pretty much." Ashley told him. Everyone looked over to Joe, who was just sitting on the couch just thinking. "Joe, you alright?" Ashley asked him worried. "Leslie, Cody and Jared took her." He stated. "What?" Everyone asked him. "I said Leslie, Cody and Jared took her." Joe said to them again. "How do you know?" Miley asked him. "I don't know how I know, I just know." He told her honestly. "Weird, can you tell us where she is?" Nick asked him. "I said I knew who took her, I didn't say im suddenly a psychic Nicholas." Joe told him. "True that, so where is she then?" Nick asked again. "Maybe we could actually ask a psychic" Kevin suggested. "No." Miley said quickly.

With Lily

In her P.O.V

_Ok I have to find a way out of here. Wait! I have my cell phone. _I went into my pocket and took it out, I have a low battery, weird considering it was on charge before we went to the movies. I dialed one number I could always trust to get an answer from. "Hello?" I heard a very familiar voice answer. I almost couldn't speak, because I was so excited to hear this voice. "Hello? Lily you there?" I heard Joe's voice ask again, I could sense the worry and pain in his voice. I couldn't stand hearing him like that. I started crying. "Lily, where are you?" he asked me. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "Are there any windows? Can you look outside and tell me where you are?" he asked me trying to sound comforting. I could tell he was still worried though. "There's bars on the windows, but there's only one building across the street. I think the sign says; The popsicle factory of New Jersey.' I told him as I heard my phone beep telling me it was about to cut off 'Joe my phone's dying, remember I love you and everyone else okay?" I told him. My phone cut out, but before it turned off I heard his voice say "We love you too Lils. That's really all I needed to hear to gain enough strength to play this stupid game. I looked at a big clock on the wall. I have 49 minutes left. I heard that annoying doll voice say tick- tock again. If they wanna play, it's a game they're gonna get. It's on.

With the gang

Joe just walked back into the room. "Who was it?' Ashley asked. "It was Lily, Look up The popsicle factory of New jersey in the telephone directory." Joe told her. After five minutes of checking the Phone directory twice. Nothing. "I don't think this place exists" Miley stated. Joe thought for a while and then finally said "Then it was a fake sign." He jumped off the couch and went to get his car keys. The rest followed his lead but were still confused. "What's a fake sign and where are we going?" Kevin asked. "Lily said that there was a sign on a building across from her that read 'The popsicle factory', you guys just told me it doesn't exist, who do we know that would make any sign for 10 bucks, even if its illegal?" Joe asked. "Lousy Louie." Miley said. "Bingo! And were gonna get the address of the place he sold the sign to." He said on his way to his car.

25 minutes later (yes Lily only has 34 minutes left.

At Lousy Louie's store

"You sold someone a sign that said "the popsicle factory of New Jersey, we need to know where this place is." Nick told Louie. "Sorry children, That's confidential information, got specific orders not to tell anyone." He said. "Well, we need to know, so can you please tell us?" Miley asked him. "Nope" Louie smiled at how good he was getting at saying no to people. Within the time it took for him to blink again, he was on the wall, being held by his shirt collar, he was pretty high off the ground too, if it wasn't for the force holding him up, he would have auditioned for the new superman movie. "Now listen to me, and your gonna listen good, you're gonna give us the address to the place and your gonna do it in record time." The person said through their teeth. "Or what?" Louie asked trying not to show fear. Joe smiled at this one "Or else, what was it? 48 hours from now, when your family can file a missing persons report, the only way they would find you is if, they went out to the Bermuda triangle, and dug you up out of the bottom of the ocean, where ill leave you, alive, with two broken legs and arms. Clear enough?" Joe finished with no trace of a joke near any part of his face. "umm, so the popsicle factory of New Jersey right?" Louie asked pulling the address out of a drawer.

With Lily

In her point of view again

This game is actually becoming quite fun. I have 10 minutes left and I'm Two seconds away from picking the last doll up off the floor. I picked it up and put it this old backpack I found around the house. I started doing my victory dance and singing. I heard the intercom start up again. "Having fun?" I heard Jared's voice ask. "Yup, I win now let me go idiots." I told them, now confident all of a sudden. "You really think were letting you out of here alive?" She heard Cody ask. "Yeah, that was the deal." I told them. "You made a deal with the doll, not us." I heard Jared laugh. I hate it when he laughs, when bad guys laugh, it means they know something you don't.

I Looked around the room and watched as Leslie started walking towards me with a really sticky knife. Definitely not liking the whole stuck in a room with a psychopath thing. "Emily baby, I don't want this to be too painful for you. Just come here and this could go easily." He said. I stayed where I was. He started walking closer. Okay, not good, doesn't he know, that the police can investigate this and he'll still get caught?

He was really close to me now and that knife is way more sharper than it looked the first time. "You know the police are gonna find you if you kill me right?" I told him. "I'm more worried about your little boyfriend finding me than the police, but I always wanted to kill you." He told me. I started backing up. This was not good. The crazy thing was, the dude started laughing. I mean actually laughing, and loud too. "what's so funny?" I asked him a little crept out. "Im laughing at the fact that your boyfriend, is probably gonna kill me after this." He told me. "Or I might just do it." I looked behind Leslie. And no I didn't see Joe. But the person I saw was kind of a surprise to me.


	18. Lily, are you okay?

Chapter….um never mind – chapter - Lily, are you alright? (Much better)

Back with Lily

Still in her P.O.V

Cody was standing behind Leslie with a gun. "You know I always wanted to get rid of you Leslie. And now's the perfect time; I can shoot her, then shoot you, and still tell the police that you shot her and I shot you in self defense." He said analyzing every consequence of his plan in his head. "And I can get away with it." He said before pointing the gun towards me. This isn't good either. "Umm think about this Cody, your fingerprints will be on the gun." I told him a little unsteady in my voice. It seems as if he thought about this and then he smiled. "Thanks Em, I'll make him shoot you and then I'll shoot him, I tell the cops he started pulling the trigger while pointing the gun at me" He said still smiling. I was getting a little more scared now. When I was about to try and get the gun out of their hands, I saw someone put a knife to Cody's neck. Someone hold Leslie down, and someone bring Jared into the room. The person holding the knife to Cody's throat spoke first. "If I even think you're still thinking about killing her, this knife goes right through your throat, and then your head, got it?" I smiled at how much my boyfriend cared for me.

No P.O.V

The cops then ran in and took the bad dudes away. Joe ran up to Lily and gave her a nice, long, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, he started asking her a bunch of questions. "Are you hungry?", "Did you get hurt?", "Did any of them touch you?", Lily answered each of his questions even though she didn't think he needed to worry that much. "I was only gone for about a hour, No I didn't get hurt and no they weren't stupid enough to touch me." She laughed at her last answer. "This place is starting to freak me out, can we please leave?" Ashley said walking towards the entrance. "Wait! There was a door to get outside?" Lily asked. "Of course Lily, how do you think you got inside here?" Miley asked her. "I guess I just really wanted to play that game." She said to herself.

When they get to the girls' house

"So you guys staying over again or what?" Lily asked the boys. "You really think I'm gonna let you get kidnapped again?" Joe asked her as he hugged her tightly. "So I'm guessing we're staying." Nick said. "So, what are we going to do tonight?" Kevin asked everyone. "I don't know what you guys are doing, but I'm going to sleep." Lily answered as she started walking up the steps. "I guess I'm going to sleep to then. I'm not letting anyone take her while I'm down here." He said following her.

In Lily's room

Joe started putting blankets on the floor to make a bed. "You know you can sleep on the bed with me right?" Lily asked him as she watched him try and make a bed on the floor. "Hmmm, that's way better than making my own clubhouse down here, thanks Lils." He said going to lie down next to her. "No problem Joe." She said before turning off the light.

Downstairs with everyone else

Miley sees a note on the table. "Hey guys, why didn't we see this when we walked in?" she said while holding up the note. "don't know, read it aloud.' Nick told her. "Umm, it says, we figured you girls and the boys were out together, so we only left one note, Me and Mrs. Jones went on a three month cruise, We really wanted to say goodbye, we'll call everyday and send money at every stop, love ya'll." She finished reading the note. "Ha, they actually trust us to be alone?" Ashley asked. "Nope." Vanessa said walking down the stairs. Miley and Ashley ran to give her a hug. "I missed you guys too." Vanessa laughed. "They left us with a girl chaperone, now we're gonna have to shop with them everyday." Kevin said sitting down on the couch. Zac then walked down the stairs. "Don't think me being here changes the whole shopping thing, Vanessa has Evil ways of getting people to shop with her." Zac said glaring at his girlfriend. "Love you too, Zacy" Vanessa smiled at her boyfriend.

The all went to sleep like a hour later. The next morning

With Lily and Joe

Lily just woke up and was trying to get out of the bed without waking Joe up. Joe held her by her waist, with his eyes still closed and said "You wanna go to breakfast this morning?" Lily smiled "Wouldn't miss it." He then let her go so she could get ready and went to get ready in a guest room. Joe was surprised to see that Lily was ready before him. "That was quick." He said. "Guess I'm excited to be going out with the most amazing guy in the world." She smiled at him as she got up off the couch. "I wrote a note for the guys and put it on the table." She told him. "Awesome, Lets go!" He said taking her hand. "By the way, you look beautiful." He whispered to her. Lily blushed and looked down. "Thanks." She smiled at him. They went into his car. "So where are we going?' She asked Joe. "Your choice." He told her. "Let's go somewhere simple, hmmm, IHOP." Joe smiled at her "As you wish." He said and turned a corner to get to IHOP.

_How will it go? Oh and by the way.i put out chapter one of Kidnapped with no return. I think im going to try and upload a few more of that tonight so that that part of the story can be done with. _


	19. Hospital?

Sorry, for the long wait. I have been working on my other story.

At IHOP

Joe and Lily just sat down at their table. "Ok so what are you going to order?" Lily asked Joe, who suddenly got really excited and shouted "Chocolate pancakes!". Lily just laughed as the server walked up and smiled "So I'm guessing he's having chocolate pancakes, what are you having?" She said looking at Lily. "I'll have a double BLT" lily answered. "And what are you two having to drink?" The server asked. Both Lily and Joe shouted at this one "Chocolate milk!". The server just laughed and walked away. "It seems as if we amuse people." Joe stated as the server walked to the kitchen. "At least we're bringing smiles to peoples faces right?". Just then, Lily's phone rang. She answered laughing, "Hello?". Lily was surprised at how upset the person on the other end of the phone was. "Yeah, Ummm, Lily, get down to the hospital now please." "Ashley, what's wrong?" Lily asked worried. "Just get here please." Ashley said then hung up. Joe was watching Lily's face and listening to every word she spoke into the phone. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly. "We got to get to the hospital." She said picking up her things. "Why? What's going on Lils?" Joe asked also getting up and putting the money on the table. "We're about to find out." She said walking out the door.

With Selena and Demi

"When was the last time we hung out with the rest of the guys?" Selena asked painting her nails purple. "I really don't know. I guess we stopped hanging out with Joe. Nick and Kevin when Lily those came since we didn't really know them." Demi answered putting black polish on her nails. "We should invite them over; they seem like really great girls….now." Selena suggested. "Awesome idea Sel." Demi picked up her cell phone and dialed the girls' house phone. After a while, she hung up. "They didn't pick up….weird." "Yeah' Selena agreed, 'I'll call the boys' house, they're probably there with them." Selena dialed the boys' number and got the answering machine. "What the hell? Something's definitely up." She said as she hung up the phone. "Yeah, but what?" Demi asked thinking.

With (Lol nope not with them at the hospital, I am not that nice.) Zac and Vanessa

Vanessa and Zac walked into the house expecting to see a group of bored teenagers slouching on the couch. However, what they saw was…Nothing. Well, nothing except the furniture. Vanessa immediately got worried. "Zac, why isn't anyone here?" She asked looking at her boyfriend. "No clue." Zac said jumping into the couch and turning on the TV. "Zachary? In the name of all that is stylish, what the hell are you doing?" Vanessa asked him. Zac took a chip out of a bag of chips he met on the table and threw it into his mouth. "Watching TV, Duh Nessa!" Zac then turned the television up louder. "Zachary, get your lazy butt in the car right now, or I will hit you with this TV you love so much." Vanessa said calmly. Zack knew she was serious and ran to the car. Vanessa went over to the couch and turned on the TV "Boys are so easy to manipulate….like I could actually lift this TV." She locked the door and got in the car, dialing Ashley's phone on the way.

With David and Cody

David and Cody were in Cody's backward playing basketball. "You know what we haven't had in a long time? Guy time." David said as he did a jump shot. "I know, the other guys have been spending a lot of time with their girlfriends." Cody said as he ran up to the net, did a slam-dunk, and hung on the net for about 6 seconds. "Let's go over to their house and see if we can get them away from their chicks." David said grabbing his keys and throwing on his shirt.

At the Jones House

Selena and Demi were just about to give up knocking when Vanessa and Zac showed up at the house. "They're not there?" Zac asked as he and Vanessa made their way up the driveway. "Nope!" Demi answered as she looked at them, Just then a next car pulled up into the driveway and Demi and Selena's boyfriends walked up the driveway and gave them a nice long kiss. "Haven't seen you guys in forever." Cody said looking at everyone standing there. "I know right?, so where is everybody else?" David asked holding Selena. "No idea" She responded. Just as she responded to David's question, the group heard two songs start to play; "Headstrong" and "He said she said". Both Vanessa and Selena grabbed their phones and read their message from Ashley. They both read them aloud and at the same time. "At the hospital" That's all the text message said, but it was enough to get six teenagers walking into the hospital in six minutes.


	20. witness protection? we arent witnesses

(Freaked out face) I'm being stalked…lol...Nothing serious…just a boy at my school. Still kind of freaky.

Anyway….back to the story

At the hospital, finally lol

The six teenagers walked into the hospital, only to find six other teenagers crying. Well technically five, one had tears in her eyes, but the way she was talking to the doctor did not show that she was sad, just angry. They could hear every word she was saying; "What the HELL do you mean you can't do anything? How could you have actually graduated from medical school idiot? Now go in there and actually give your useless life some meaning. Save them…please." The last sentence she said was almost a whisper. She looked like she was about to break down into a bunch of little pieces. "I'm sorry miss, but they're already gone, if we could have done something…." The doctor did not get to finish his last sentence, because Lily whispered a "whatever" and walked outside, right past her friends who had jus entered. The group of teenagers who had just walked in to find out why their other friends were in the hospital, walked up to their friends who were sitting down visibly upset. "What's going on guys?" Vanessa asked sitting next to Miley and hugging her. "I gotta go" Joe whispered before getting up and going after Lily.

With Joe

Joe walked around the hospital grounds and could not find Lily, so he walked around the area to see if he could find her. He walked only a few minutes before he spotted a Blonde girl sitting on an empty park's bench. He quickly walked up to Lily and hugged his crying girlfriend. "It's going to be okay Lily." He told her. "And how do you know that Joe? You're not psychic. You can't predict the future." Lily said pulling out of the hug, so that she could look Joe straight in the eye. "I really don't know that it's going to be okay, but you're upset and I hate seeing you upset and I guess I was trying to make myself feel better too." He said answering honestly. "I wish I could tell you everything is going to be okay Joe, but to tell you the truth, I really don't think it can ever be okay again." Lily told him looking down. Joe did not have a response to what she just said because to be honest, he didn't think things would be okay anytime soon either. "Let's get back to the hospital Lils" Joe said holding her hand and helping her up. They walked back to the hospital feeling only a little better than they did before.

At the hospital

Joe and Lily walked into the hospital again and that little bit of sadness they were able to get rid of, came back. Seeing their friends and family look so heartbroken, hurt them more than their own pain. Demi, Selena, Vanessa, Zac, Cody, and David also were all visibly upset. "I can't believe your parents are actually gone. was a really great woman and Ms. Truscott was really nice when we first met her." Selena stated. Joe and Lily sat down with their friends and family hoping that everything that was happening was all just some horrible dream. Hours passed as they just sat there in the hospital crying. Soon they went home. Joe, Miley, Kevin, Emily, Nick and Ashley all went to the Jonas house, while everyone else went to their own homes. It seems as if Lily was going through different stages of being upset. First, she was angry, then she was completely broken, then she went into denial and now, she's angry again. Lily picked up a pillow and threw it at the TV. "How _stupid_ can people be? Those doctors knew they could have saved them. I knew they could have saved them. House and the people on ER do it all the time." Lily shouted throwing another pillow, this time it hit the stairs. The other five, were just watching her really worried, they have never seen Lily act this way. She was completely losing it and they didn't know what they could do to help her. After a while, she calmed down and just sat there on the floor with tears in her eyes. "They couldn't save them guys." She whispered before wiping her tears away and standing up. "They couldn't save them and I can't do anything to change that. They're always going to be dead." She said looking at her friends and sisters. They just went over to her and shared a group hug.

They were still hugging each other when someone knocked on the door. Kevin went and answered it and found a police officer standing at the doorstep. "May I help you?" he asked the officer. "I'm officer Bob, you are Kevin Jonas according to the picture I have in my hand, and I'm here to speak to you about you, your brothers' and your friends' parents murder." The police officer said looking behind Kevin. "Okay, umm, come in." Kevin stood to the side and let the officer inside. "Guys, this is officer Bob, and he's here to talk about out parents' murder." Kevin told everyone while he sat down. "I thought our parents' death was an accident." Miley stated. "Not according to the officer." Kevin said looking at her. "So what actually happened officer?" Lily asked. "Your parents didn't actually fall off the cruise ship they were on. They were shot and then pushed." He told them seriously. "What?" They all asked in unison. "But the doctor didn't tell us that. See I'm always right, he was stupid!" Lily said. "So who did it?" Miley said getting angry for the first time of the day. "That's what I came to try and figure out, And to deliver even more bad news." Officer Bob said. "Ask us the questions and then tell us the news." Nick said looking at the officer. Everyone turned and looked at Nick. He had not spoken since the call to come to the hospital. Officer then asked the group a few questions regarding their parents' murder. At some point, the group was even thinking he thought one o them did it. "Okay, so now for the bad news. Since we cannot figure out who this person is just yet. You all have to be in the witness protection program. I can't guarantee you'll get to stay together but I know for sure that you cannot stay here."

_Uh oh…..what is going to happen with the gang? I finally write more and I bring more drama…what is wrong with me? _


	21. This isnt protection! its vacation!

_Hi hi! What is going on people? My internet is down so I will not be able to upload this until morning. Therefore, you guys will see this in the morning lol. I think I'm on sugar rush or something. _

_On with the story:_

"Witness protection? You can't be serious." Miley laughed. "The person or persons who killed you mothers may be after you all as well and we can't have another murder on our hands." The officer explained calmly. "If you put us in Witness Protection, we have to stay together. If we're not going to be together, then I rather get murdered." Lily looked the officer in the eye seriously. "Ummm, I'll see what I can do." Officer Bob said before going to the door, he made a call and then came back to the couch. "You all leave tomorrow, so pack. You can tell your close friends you're moving, you can't tell them why and you're not allowed to know where you're going yet." He said heading for the door again. "Hey wait!' Lily stopped him 'Thanks" She said flashing him one her of her special Lily smiles that few get to see. As the officer left, the girls started getting up as well. "Where are you guys going?" Nick asked. "We have to pack." Miley smiled and left with her "sisters".

With the girls

When they got home, they called all of their friends and told them that they were moving to help them get over their mothers' deaths. They shared their goodbyes over the phone instead of in person, because they knew if they did it in person, they would not leave. The girls packed every item they owned in the house and instead of going over to the Jones' for the night they called the boys and told them that they decided to stay home since it possibly could be their last night in the country. The girls also had some talking to do and they did not want to do it in the presence of the boys. "Okay, so we're going to do some girl talk finally." Miley laughed. "Yup, so how's everyone's relationship going" Lily asked. Miley and Ashley both answered at the same time "Amazing". Lily laughed because she would have used the same adjective if she had to describe her relationship with Joe. "So no one has gotten FREAKY yet right?" Ashley's question made everyone laugh. "Getting freaky? Really Ash?" Miley asked her oldest sister. "Well, that's what I call it so, just answer the question." She smiled. "No Ash. Nick and I haven't been getting freaky." She laughed again. "Good to know, what about you Lily." Ashley asked her sister only to find her staring off into space smiling. That's when Ashley noticed something. "Lily! Where is your purity ring?" She asked. That got Lily to snap right out of her daydream. "Wait! You think me and...NO! It's in my pocket Ash." She said taking it out. "Why isn't it on you finger?" she asked curiously. "Oh I didn't put it back on after Joe gave it back to me this morning." She said calmly.

Ashley's eyes grew wide. "Why would Joe have your ring in the morning time?" Miley asked. "Oh gosh, I take my ring off when I shower and I just gave it to Joe to hold while I showered" She said looking at her sisters. "Oh. I think we need to get some sleep." Ashley stated before getting in her sleeping bag. Her sisters followed her suggestion and went into their sleeping bags as well hoping that wherever they end up in the morning nothing bad will happen.

In the morning

Everyone was boarding a private plane to go to somewhere they still did not know about. Officer Bob was escorting them to their destination and rode on the airplane with them. After about two hours, officer Bob couldn't take the constant questions about where they were going. "You're going to live in the Bahamas for a while okay!" he shouted and then turned his music up louder. "Is this witness protection or a vacation?" Miley asked finally getting a little excited about moving. "Okay, I gotta tell you guys some information' Officer Bob turned to the kids 'today is August 29, your school will be starting on August 31st. You will all be attending the best private school they have in Freeport, Bahamas: Bishop George Michael High school." The teenagers nodded. "You can't tell anyone that you're in witness protection, and try not to get into trouble at the school." HE looked at each teenager as he spoke. They all nodded and went back to what they were doing. "We'll be landing in Nassau today and then taking another flight to Freeport tomorrow." Officer Bob told them. "Only one day for sight seeing?" Ashley asked him. "You get to sight see Nassau today and then sight - see Freeport tomorrow." He said smiling. Ashley jus rolled her eyes and then started listening to her IPod. They landed at the airport a few minutes later. Joe looked over at Lily who was sleeping in the seat beside him. He was about to wake her up when he noticed something on her arm, Well more like some things.

Lily's sleeve had rolled up a little from where she wasn't a very peaceful sleeper. She had cuts all over her right arm. Joe was scared to look at the other arm so he didn't. He decided he wouldn't ask her about it just yet either. He decided that if she didn't tell him within the next few weeks, then he would just ask her about it. Joe looked away from Emily and though to himself "This will be a very eventful vacation, I can already sense it."


	22. Mysterious staring poeple?

_Lol I really don't know why I keep making Lily have all the problems but I like her when she gets in tough situations cause she's like the only one strong enough to get out of them alone but yet, she still likes to see how much her friends really care about her. _

New start

After a while, Joe woke Emily up and they went off the plane

With Niley

Nick looked to the side of him to see Miley sleeping peacefully. "If I was a good boyfriend I wouldn't wake her up, But if I'm me then I will." He thought aloud as he looked at Miley's Sleeping figure one more time. "Yup, I'm definitely me" he said before he got up out of his seat. He went into his suitcase and pulled something out. He pulled his IPod out of a side pocket and looked for a scary movie. He fast-forwarded to right before someone was about to be killed and they screamed. He placed his Headphones on Miley's ears carefully. He pressed play and watched as Miley's eyes shot open and she screamed. Nick started laughing hard and Miley caught on to what had happened. "Not funny Nicholas" She said as she got up out of her seat, got her bags and walked off the plane. "You're not mad at me right Miles?" Nick said following her. Miley just continued walking and didn't turn around or acknowledge him. "I'm sorry." He said trying to catch up with her. She still didn't respond to him. Miley turned around spontaneously and screamed "Gotcha!" Right at Nick. The surprised boy just jumped back and kind of screamed at the sudden outburst. This time it was Miley's turn to burst out laughing. "Not funny Destiny" Nick smiled as he went and hugged her.

With Kashley

"I don't know when the last time we actually had a read date was." Ashley stated. "Hey, well what better place than the Bahamas right? We can go on a date after the first day of school." He said hugging her. "Ok that would be awesome." She said as she smiled and hugged back. They walked up to baggage claim, got their luggage and waited for the others by the exit.

(_A.N I guess im trying to put more of the other couples in here)_

With Jemily

"How long does it take for them to get their bags?" Joe shouted impatiently. "Joe?" Emily tried to stop his tirade before it attracted attention. "I mean we have been waiting here for hours. We could be sight seeing by now!" Joe continued to shout. "I Love you Joe." Lily said calmly. Joe sat back down and looked at her "I Love you too Lils." Emily smiled to herself at the thought of how that always works.

Just then, everybody walked up to them

"Finally." Joe shouted as he stood once again. "I'm guessing he's ready to go." Nick stated walking to the car waiting outside for them.

Two days later with the girls getting ready

"Can you believe we actually have to wear uniforms?" Miley asked the girls, as she looked at her self in the mirror. "Oh come on Miles, it doesn't look that bad." Lily said looking at her sister. "Exactly and plus it isn't like we have a choice." Ashley reminded Miley. "Very true, let's just go." She said walking down the stairs. The boys were already down there waiting for them. "Seriously, what takes you girls so long to get ready?" Kevin said getting his car keys. "To explain it to a mind as simple as the boy brain would take hours." Lily answered walking out the door. Everyone else followed her into the car. Officer Bob started driving to the school they would be attending. "Guys I'm kind of nervous." Ashley said to everyone else in the car. "You aren't the only one." Joe reassured her a little. A few minutes later, they pulled into the schoolyard. "Good luck" Officer Bob shouted as he pulled off. After coming from the office they walked to the office and then to their homeroom classes.

With Niley and Jemily

They stood by the door waiting for the teacher to tell them where to sit. "You know you can just walk in and take a seat right?" A girl sitting near the door told them. "Oh thanks. We're new here." Lily said taking a seat next to her. Everyone sat around them. "I can tell." The girl laughed. "So what's your names?" The girl asked. "Im lily, this is Joe, Miley and Nick." She said smiling at her sister and friends. "Ok um I'm Nicole, This is Dominique, Kayla, and Danielle' Nicole introduced her friends. 'You guys can hang with us at lunch if you want to; we can introduce you to our friends from the other homerooms." Kayla suggested. "That would be awesome." Nick said as he spotted a boy on the other side of the room watching them intently. "What's up with that guy?" He asked pointing his head towards the person sitting down. "He's new here too. He walked in a few minutes before ya'll; to be honest he seems a little messed up." Danielle said. "Messed up? The boy looks psychotic!" Dominique acknowledged. Just then, the teacher walked in. He looked somewhat freaky too. He walked over to the boy who was staring, said something to him, making the boy nod and then look away automatically.

With Kashley

Kevin and Ashley were already sitting down in their seats having the same problem. Instead of a boy, the teacher was staring at them. Apparently, this was the teacher's first year here. They did not really think anything of it. They just figured he was staring at something out the window behind them. Even though they had a strong feeling that he was watching them, they refused to believe that.

_I am so sorry for the lateness but I had a bad case of writer's block. That is unusual for me. _

_Who are the mysterious staring people? Find out soon. _


	23. time apart

Chapter 13 of secrets of our past, Twenty – third chapter of the whole series I think.

I will be skipping a lot during these next few chapters because some pieces are just boring.

With Ashley getting ready for her date and the other girls helping her

She walks out of the bathroom wearing a knee length Ocean Blue dress and Blue strap up heels. Her now blonde again hair had brown lowlights added in (like how her hair was done for the 2008 VMA'S). "Wow Ash, you look so pretty!" Miley exclaimed. "Really? Because I was thinking about wearing the other dress." She responded. "No you look great just like that." Lily said quickly. "You're just afraid I might mess up my hair." Ashley eyed Lily skeptically. "Hey, it took me forever to color, and straighten that thing." Lily defended herself. Ashley just laughed as she walked downstairs. The girls always met the boys downstairs because the boys' rooms were all downstairs and all the girls' rooms were upstairs. "Hey guys, where is Kevin?" She asked hugging both Nick and Joe. "He should be coming soon and you look amazing Ash, stop worrying." Both Joe and Nick said at the same time and then looked at each other weirdly. "You guys have to stop doing that." Ashley said as she started seeing Kevin's shadow coming from his room.

Kevin walked out of his room in a black tuxedo jacket with a white shirt and Blue tie underneath. He also had on a pair of black jeans. It's weird how Ashley and Kevin both chose to wore something Blue tonight. Kevin walked up to her and gave her a hug followed by a long kiss. "You look beautiful Ash." He complimented her. "And you look very handsome Kev." Ashley responded. "Shall we go?" He asked as he linked their arms together. "Yes we shall." She as she and Kevin walked out the door and into Kevin's car.

With Jemily and Niley still inside

"So what are we going to do until they get back?" Nick asked sitting down on the couch. "I don't know. What do you guys want to do?" Miley asked sitting next to Nick. "We can't really do anything with four people." Lily acknowledged while taking a seat on the couch next to Niley and looking out the window. Just as she turned her head towards the window, she thought she saw someone move away from it. She continued to stare out the window intently. Joe noticed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Lily?" he asked hugging her from the side. "I just thought I saw someone out the window." She told him still looking outside. Joe quickly looked over at Nick. "All of us are staying in the same room tonight okay?" Nick told them. "Ooooooh, a sleepover" Miley said excitedly. Lily just laughed at her sister and finally looked away from the window. "I'm gonna go hang out in my room for a little while because you guys are getting majorly boring." Nick said as he got up. Miley laughed and stood up as well. "Agreed, I'm coming with you." She said following Nick down the hall.

With Kashley having a candlelit dinner on the beach

"This is the best date ever Kevin! Thank you so much." She said smiling at him. "You welcome Ashley." Kevin replied as he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. The thing they didn't notice though, was that someone was behind a bush watching them and….taking pictures?(weirdo). Kevin and Ashley pulled away, smiled at each other, and then continued eating.

With Niley

"You wanna watch TV?" Nick asked Miley as he lay down on his bed. Miley went and lay down beside him and nodded. "You look so cute when you're sleepy." Nick smiled down at Miley, whose eyes were slowly closing and reopening. "I'm not sleepy." Miley said as she let out a yawn. "I think you are." Nick said. Miley looked at him and pouted, "Know it all," She said as she smiled. "Love you too Miles' He gave her a quick kiss and then he pulled the cover over 'Now go to sleep" He finished his sentence as he cut off the light and fixed in the bed so he could be more comfortable.

With Jemily downstairs

"So what do you want to do now?" Joe asked as he looked at Lily, who seemed a little spaced out. She didn't hear Joe, so she didn't respond. Joe went closer to her and hugged her. "I'm not letting anyone take you from me again Lils." He said as he looked down at her. Lily just hugged him and then a smile started to creep up onto her face. "Let's play spin the bottle Joe." She suggested. "But there are only two people." Joe then started continuously talking trying to figure out how two people can play spin the bottle. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Lily. "Oh! I get it now." He said as he grabbed Lily and brought her closer to him. "You can really ruin a good romantic moment." She said as she smiled at him and kissed him. Soon the kiss was a full make-out session. With Joe on top of Lily and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kevin and Ashley walked in the door just when Joe was about to break the kiss from Lily's lips and take it to her neck. "Whoa! This is the second time we walked in on you two almost doing something." Kevin said as he covered his eyes. "Joe got off of Lily, sat next to her and then laughed. "We weren't going to do anything Kevin." He said looking at Lily. "Yeah, and I so believe that." Ashley said as she walked to the kitchen with Kevin following. "Joe you do know that if they didn't walk in that door, something might of happened right?" Lily said turning her head towards him. "Yeah, I know." Joe said as he walked to his room to wait until Kevin and Ashley came out of the kitchen so that they could all go in Nick's room to spend the night. Lily was still sitting in the couch. "You're not coming?" he turned around and looked at her. Lily was zoned out again but she heard him this time. She snapped out of it and said yeah as she got up looking out the window one more time before following him.

They walked into his room and sat down on the bed on opposite sides of the bed. After a

While Lily spoke. "Ok this is stupid; we have self control we can sit next to each other." She said looking over at Joe. "I agree. I guess I was just afraid that if I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes I wouldn't be able to control myself." He said, as he looked right into Lily's eyes. "And if I looked into those deep brown eyes I might have gotten the urge to kiss you." Lily smiled, as she looked Joe in the eyes too.

Soon after that, Lily was laying down on Joe's bed with Joe on top of her. Him kissing her neck and she rubbing her hands up and down his abs. Joe was about to lift up Lily's shirt when his eyes shot open and he jumped off of Lily. "I think we need to stay away form each other for a while." Lily said looking down. "I think so too. We won't break up, we'll just keep our distance for a while." He said lifting her chin and giving her a quick kiss. "Love you Joe." Lily said getting up and going to the door. "Love you too." Joe responded as he watched her leave and then sighed while lying down on his bed.

_Ooooooooooo trouble in paradise for Jemily. But Niley and Kashley don't have the same problem. Sorry about not updating. I'm taking a short break. I'm going on vacation and I'm going to be writing I just wont have time to update so. You guys will get a lot of chapter at one time. Maybe at the end of the month? _


	24. She's not a killer

Sequel Finale ….surprising ending. Not sure if I'll do a trequel (?) lol but if I do it'll come out a while from now. Enjoy!

Wasn't gonna upload it yet, but I think this is my best chapter.

Everyone slept in Nick's room that night.

A few days later

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast that the girls made.

"Wow, the kind and queen of non-stop make-out sessions are taking breaks?' Nick mocked, 'the world is coming to an end." He finished as he burst out laughing followed by everyone else except Joe and Lily, who just looked at each other and then continued to eat. "Seriously, what's up with you two? You guys have been acting weird ever since Ashley and I caught you on the couch." Kevin said. "Actually, they started acting weird after they came out of Joe's room." Ashley noted. "Whoa, weird behavior after coming out of a bedroom, what happened in there?" Miley asked. "Nothing happened." Joe said as he looked up. "Whatever, if you guys wanted to tell us, I guess you would." Miley said looking at Lily mainly. "Yeah, especially after we made that pact about not keeping secrets from each other." Ashley said. "You guys got Lily to sign a pact?" Joe asked amazed. "It wasn't easy but, yeah we did." Miley answered him proudly. "Ok then, since you guys want to know so much, Joe and I are taking precautions…" Lily was suddenly interrupted by a curly haired boy. "You're pregnant? Omg Lily! And Joe! You guys….you guys…..you guys had……you know…together." Nick said trying to shake away any formation of a mental picture. "No! We just don't want to get carried away, like we almost did last night." Joe said. "Ooooooooooo" Nick said as he let out a loud sigh. "You guys can still act normal when you're in public you know." Kevin told them. Joe and Lily looked at each other and smiled. "That's a great idea Kevin." Lily said hugging him.

Later on in the day….somewhere else

"You got the pictures?" A man asked his younger friend as they pulled up outside of an old house. "Yup.' The younger one answered. 'We have eyes on those kids like they won't believe." "Good, then they won't see this coming.' The oldest smiled 'we're finally gonna get them." He looked out the window and eyed the house.

The next morning inside the house

"No matter where we are, we are always bored." Miley stated. "I know right? What's up with that?" Lily commented sitting next to her. "Let's go out. There's this place named Arawak cay and I hear they have a lot of restaurants and a beach is right there." Joe suggested. "That sound cool." Nick said getting up to get ready. After they were finished Kevin drove everyone to Arawak cay. It wasn't a short drive from where they were staying, so they had to deal with the constant "Are we there yet?" questions being thrown at them every few minutes from Joe…..and Lily. When they finally reach there Kevin parked and they all got out of the car and looked around. "Let's go to the beach before we eat." Ashley said walking down the sidewalk towards the beach. Everyone followed her. Since it was a Tuesday morning, hardly anybody was there. "Why aren't we in school again?" Joe questioned. "Holiday Joseph." Lily told him for the fifth time that morning. "Thank you for answering Lillian." Joe smiled at her. Lily looked at Joe seriously "If you call me that name again, I'll murder you." Lily looked up at Joe and smiled. "Whatever you say Lillian..d I love you." He smiled sweetly at her. Lily just laughed and ran to catch up with Miley and Nick who were talking and holding hands while walking. "What are we talking about?" Lily asked resting her hand on Miley's shoulder. "Well, Miley and I are talking about where we want to have our next date, I don't know what you're talking about." Nick said smiling at Miley. "Okay, I can see when I'm not wanted, you didn't have to be so rude Nicholas." She said walking towards Kevin and Ashley. When Lily reached Kevin and Ashley she saw Kevin whisper something to Ashley and Ashley start giggling. She made a face and then ran back to Joe. "I guess I'm stuck with you." She said. "They always come back." He said smirking. "I don't know who they are but I just needed someone to talk to and you were my last resort." Lily said laughing to herself at the thought of even going a day without talking to Joe at least once. "The reason doesn't matter, the point is, you still came back." He said. Lily nodded her head in agreement.

When they get back home

"Nick! Would you hurry up and unlock the door please?" Ashley shouted at Nick who was deliberately taking his slow time opening the door just to annoy them. "Fine." He said as he turned the key and opened the door. "Hello House." Miley shouted at the house, even though she knew it wouldn't respond. "Hello Miley." A voice said. Miley screamed and held onto Nick. Joe quickly turned on the lights and saw six policeman sitting down in their house eating their food. "Why are ya'll here?" Kevin asked. The policeman got up, brushed off their hands and walked over to the group with handcuffs.

One put cuffs on Miley and said "Miley destiny Truscott, you are under arrest for drug possession and illegal drinking. (all that other stuff about the attorney and court of law…lol too long). "What the hell? Miley hasn't done any of those things since about two years ago, you cant just be arresting her now!" Kevin shouted at the officers. "Actually these charges are from a few days ago." The officer said. "Then you have the wrong person." Nick said. "No They don't." Miley said looking out the window. Another officer cuffed Ashley as Miley was taken to the car. "Ashley Michelle Truscott, you are under arrest for dealing drugs and possessing them, you also charged with attempted murder, while you were intoxicated." He said to her. "Ashley, no." Kevin whispered shaking his head and looking down. Ashley walked out with the officers. Everyone looked at Lily, who was not yet in handcuffs. Lily looked at everyone and looked out the door as if trying to figure out if she should run. The officer cuffed her before she made her decision. "Lillian Marie Truscott, you are under arrest for driving under the influence, Drug possession and the murder of Andrew Cole." The officer said. "That can't be right, Lily's not a killer." Joe said looking at the officer. "Don't say anything Joe." Lily whispered as she was taken away.

In the police car.

Miley knocked against the window blocking the prisoners from the officers. Nobody paid attention to her, so she knocked again. "What?" The officer asked. "You won't hurt them anymore right?" Miley asked looking at the officer. Cody looked at her and smiled "Of course not, we have what we wanted." He then shut the glass back. Miley looked over at Ashley who looked at Lily. Lily looked away from the glass and turned towards her sisters "He's lying." She said, and with that the girls heard three gunshots go off coming from the direction of their house.


	25. when our future arrives trailer trequel

Trailer for third installment of : The past is the past(includes previews at random pieces)

You've seen then through, almost everything, becoming themselves again,

"_Just like old times."_

being kidnapped

"_Yes, I found the last doll."_

and being stalked.

"_We have eyes on them like they don't even know."_

But what happens in this story is beyond that level.

Lily, Miley and Ashley all live in the same house as Cody, Jared and Leslie. The weird thing is, their happy. That should of confused you. Don't worry you'll get it soon.

_Lily stood alone in her bedroom. She pulled a necklace out of a bag Cody hid under the bed. She remembered the necklace, but from where? Images started flashing through her head. She saw her and a guy sitting on swings laughing and talking, then her and the same guy chasing each other on the beach, and then she saw the same guy going behind her and putting the necklace on her neck. "Joe." She whispered aloud. As soon as the name left her mouth, she got a splitting headache. "Cody!" she yelled and he came running in. "Make it stop." She shouted at him almost in tears. "Jared, headache." He shouted to the boy in the next room. Jared walked in the room and pointed a remote at Lily. Her face went completely blank for a few seconds and then it was relaxed again. "I told you, you can't think about that name." Cody said hugging her. "Why are you trying to keep me away from somebody I don't even remember?" she asked looking at him. _

You may be wondering, where Nick, Joe and Kevin are.

_Demi, Selena and Vanessa stood in front of the coffins that held their best friends. The bodies were unable to be viewed due to the severities caused in the explosion of their home. "They're gone." Demi whispered as she walked away from the graves_

So they're dead, or are they? …yeah I'm pretty sure they're dead

_Nick looked over at his brothers with sad eyes. He and his brothers were being forced to watch their girlfriends forget them and live with the guys they hated most. They saw everything, even when Jared injected them with the mind control medication. They head the screams, they heard the girls call for them, and the thing that made it worse, was that they heard laughter, coming from the guys who are keeping them there. They were laughing at the girls' pain and that wasn't okay with the brothers. They couldn't do anything about it though. They were stuck, watching they're girlfriends be tricked into falling in love with those psychos. _

Think you can handle a next one?

When our future arrives – the final installment of the past is the past series

Coming to a computer near you sometime after kidnapped with no return is over lol.


	26. when our future arrives 1

I like this story a lot, I cant stop uploading lol. I'm suppose to be on break….stupid writing addiction

Miley jogged down the street leading towards the park by her house. She has lived there for a few months now and she still has never been to the park. She passed a few familiar faces on her way. She gave a small smile and a wave, never stopping to talk to them. She didn't really speak to anybody other than her sisters, their boyfriends and her boyfriend. She walked passed a bench and sat in the grass next to a group of flowers. Nobody else was even around the park today. Miley started looking around and her gaze stopped on the slide. She started hearing voices and seeing things in her head. _"Miley, just slide down, I'll catch you." Nick laughed. "No! you'll drop me on purpose." She said pouting out her lip. "No I won't, I love you Miles." He said looking her right in the eye. Miley quickly jumped down the slide and hugged Nick. "I love you too.' She smiled 'This is the first time we said I love you, that means the slide is our special place." She kept smiling at him._ "Nick." She said smiling to herself. At the same moment she dropped on the ground screaming in pain. Leslie who was watching her from behind a bush to make sure she was okay, pressed a button on the remote to stop her head from hurting. "Why does his name keep coming in my head? I don't even know him." She said before getting up and walking back towards her house.

At the house with Ashley and Emily

"I've been seeing this guy in my head for months and I don't know why." Ashley said shaking her head. "Me too, his name is Joe, I can't lie, he's incredibly cute, but I love Cody and if that Joe boy isn't in my life right now, then something really bad must of happened between us." Lily said. "If see ourselves with them, why cant we remember them?" Ashley said. "I guess memory loss from the crash." Lily told her. "I don't even believe we were ever in a crash." Ashley said looking at Lily. "Cody would never lie to me, he knows that would hurt me, and he would never hurt me." Lily said simply. Ashley nodded. "I know, Jared would never lie to me either, but it just doesn't make any sense, we only think about them if we see or touch something that reminds us of them, but if they were so important to us that little things makes us think of them, how come we don't remember them and how come they didn't visit us in the hospital?" Ashley started wondering aloud. "I don't know, I'll ask Cody about him later." Lily said getting up.

With Lily in her room

Lily stood alone in her bedroom. She pulled a necklace out of a bag Cody hid under the bed. She remembered the necklace, but from where? Images started flashing through her head. She saw her and a guy sitting on swings laughing and talking, then her and the same guy chasing each other on the beach, and then she saw the same guy going behind her and putting the necklace on her neck. "Joe." She whispered aloud. As soon as the name left her mouth, she got a splitting headache. "Cody!" she yelled and he came running in. "Make it stop." She shouted at him almost in tears. "Jared, headache." He shouted to the boy in the next room. Jared walked in the room and pointed a remote at Lily. Her face went completely blank for a few seconds and then it was relaxed again. "I told you, you can't think about that name." Cody said hugging her. "Why are you trying to keep me away from somebody I don't even remember?" she asked looking at him_. _

"Go get your sisters, we have something to tell you girls." Cody said looking at Lily with sad eyes.

Later that day with everyone

The girls sat on the couch and the guys sat on chairs in front of them. "You may have been seeing these guys, well, their names are Joe, Kevin and Nick. They're brothers. You guys used to date them, but they died in a horrible explosion. We were all friends and we were taking you girls out to dinner that night as friends. When I heard the explosion, I looked back to see what had happened and that's when a car hit us, causing you guys some memory loss." Cody explained. "Why didn't you tell us the whole story in the first place?" Miley asked. "We didn't want you guys to hurt over their deaths." Jared answered her. "Well, why didn't we at least go to the funeral?" Ashley asked. "You guys were still on bed rest." Leslie said simply. "I can't even remember any of my past. I only remember waking up in the hospital." Lily said. "That's okay, you're past isn't important." Cody told her. "I don't even know where Mom is." Miley said. "I'm sorry but she was murdered, along with your ex boyfriends'' mother." Jared told her. "Who did it?" Lily said looking Cody straight in the eye. You could see the anger building up in her. Cody was starting to think she might be able to overcome the medication if she got angry enough. He had to make sure watch what he says. "Nobody knows." Jared lied easily. "We have to be somewhere in the next 10 minutes so, we'll see you guys in the morning." Cody said standing up and walking out the door followed by the others.

The girls just sat there staring at nothing in particular. Lily suddenly jumped up and went to her laptop. "What are you doing Lily?" Ashley asked her. "I keep all of my numbers under a password in my laptop, I'm going to call Joe's number and see who answers." She explained.

With Cody, Leslie and Jared

Leslie walked into a dark room and turned on the light. He suddenly heard a phone ringing and passed it to Cody. "Hello." He answered. Lily who was on the other line didn't say hi she just got straight to the point. "Do you know where I can contact the family of the person who owned this phone before you?" She asked. "No, I'm sorry." He said before hanging up. "Who was that?" Jared asked. "Some chick asking for Joe." He said laughing .

He walked into another dark room and pushed a tray of food that was on the floor towards three bodies that lay there on the ground. "That's dinner. Eat up." He said starting to laugh again. "Wow, a whole loaf of bread, I'm thankful." One of the bodies said sitting up. "You got a call, by the way." Leslie told him walking into the room. "Whatever, I'm dead remember." Joe spat at them. "Wow he's changed, you're getting quite rude. You're lucky I don't slit your throat' Cody started saying and then stopped and smiled down at Joe 'Or better yet, I can just slit Lily's, she does sleep in my bed with me at night, that would be a great idea." He said still smiling. For a split second Cody thought he saw tears start to form in Joe's eyes, but it quickly changed to an "I don't care" expression. "If you touch her, I'll kill you, I don't know how yet, but I will." Joe said simply eating a piece of bread not even looking in Cody's direction. "Nick! Kevin! Get up and eat before I eat all please." Joe said. "I'm not eating until I have Miley with me." Nick shouted not looking up. Kevin walked over to the tray and started eating. "Nick, if you don't eat, you'll die." Kevin told him. "Don't care, I already am dead." He said. "Nicholas, I am not letting you die in here, suppose she comes back one day, when she's looking for you she's going to have to visit your grave." Joe said. "Fine, only for Miley." He said and walking over to the tray. Leslie watched the brothers eat sadly. He felt bad about this, but he would never try and stop it.

With the girls

"Who answered? Ashley asked. Lily looked shocked. "Cody answered." She said before looking up at her sisters.


	27. when our future arrives 2

Note: This part of the series will only have a few chapter :(. Don't worry they should all be at least slightly long.

"How could Cody have answered, Lily?" Miley asked her. "Yeah, you have to be imagining it." Ashley added. "I know my boyfriend's voice." She said simply. "So what are we going to do?" Miley asked. "WE aren't going to do anything I will take care of it." She said walking upstairs. "This is bad, why would Cody have Joe's phone." Miley asked Ashley. "I don't know, but I was just thinking, didn't Cody say that they all had somewhere to be, he didn't leave with a phone so that means, wherever he is, that's where he got Joe's phone from." She said. Miley stood there for a second and then suddenly her eyes got wider. "They know who killed those guys." Miley said. "Or even worse, they did it." Ashley said before walking up to her room. "I'm in love with a murderer and I used to be in love with a dead guy. Wow my love life is awesome." Miley stated before sitting down on the couch.

With Lily

"_This is so wrong. Lily, you have to be stronger than this, just break up with him."_ She thought. _"I can't do it, I don't even know if he killed them."_ She continued in her head. _"Why do I even care, I have no proof that he did it, he said they were good friends, he probably kept the phone as a memory, and plus I don't even remember them, but then, why do I care so much?"_ she asked herself. Cody then walked in interrupting her thoughts. "Hey Lils." He said hugging her. He noticed she wasn't hugging back, so he looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Why did you answer Joe's phone?" She asked him not making eye contact. "That was you on the phone?" he asked her. "Don't answer my questions with other questions Cody, just be honest with me." She told him. "You had it the night of the explosion, I kept it until I thought you would be ready to know about them again." He answered her. He really wasn't lying though, Joe had given Lily his phone while he went in the water on the beach, and Cody was going to give her the phone eventually. Cody pulled the phone out of his pocket, rest it on the bed in front of Lily and walked out of the room. Lily looked at the phone for a while before she picked it up. She started seeing a time she and Joe had together again. _"Joe, you need a new voicemail message." She saw herself telling him. "Why? I like my message." He said proudly. "You've had it from before I left for L.A Joe, its time you change it." She told him. "Fine." He dialed his voicemail number and started recording the message. "Hey, you've reached me.......me as in Joe….Jones. Obviously I didn't answer my phone so, you can leave a message or just call Lily, I'm mostly with her every second of the day, the way it should be, so yeah, umm bye." The last thing you heard in his message was "Aww Joe, that was so sweet." Coming from Lily. _

Lily smiled to herself while sitting on the bed. "Whoever he is, I had a lot of fun with him." She said. She sat there waiting for the familiar headache to come for thinking about Joe, but it never came. She looked to the door to see Leslie walk past with a remote in his hand. She has only seen four of those in this house. Only the boys used them, but she never knew what it was for. She would ask Cody about it later.

With Joe, Nick and Kevin in the dark room, somewhere

"We have to get out of here." Nick told his brothers. "No duh, Nicholas, how?" Joe said. "Stop calling me Nicholas, Joseph." Nick said politely. "Don't call me Joseph, Nicholas." Joe said. "Guys, chill out, this isn't the place or time." Kevin told them. "Shut it Paul." Joe and Nick said at the same time. "Guys!" Kevin shouted. "Sorry." They both said and looked back at Kevin. "What's the plan?" Joe asked his brothers. Kevin pointed to something in the room. "How long has that been there?" Joe asked. "Oh, I built it last night. Obviously it was there when we came Joe." Nick said. "Well sorry im not as observant as you." He responded. "When are we going to move on the plan?" Nick asked Kevin. "In two days." He told him. "Why two?" Joe asked. "I don't know." Kevin said. "Okay then." Joe said as he looked at Kevin weirdly.

With Miley and Leslie

"Les, Were those three guys really involved in an explosion or are you hiding something from me?" Miley asked her current boyfriend. Leslie looked up from his laptop and off into space. "There was an explosion." He said simply. Miley looked at him confused. "Were they in the explosion?" She asked. "They were there." He answered. "Give me a straight answer." She said. "Wish I could Miles." He responded.

_Leslie's flashback_

"_Why would they do those things?" Kevin asked no one in particular. The other four guys in the room pulled off some sort of complex mask. "They didn't." Jared said smiling. "You!" Joe leaped for him and knocked him onto the ground. At first nobody moved, they didn't expect an outraged teenager to mess with the plan. Joe just kept punching and punching and punching. Suddenly he was thrown off of Jared and he hit a coffee table, hard. "Joe!" Nick shouted. Joe started getting up. "I'm cool." He said. Jared and Joe started shouting at each other. "Be quiet guys." Leslie told them. "Stop talking so loudly." He warned again. He shot three bullets at the roof. "Shut the hell up!" He shouted at them. Everyone looked at him shocked. "Just get in the car." He told them. Joe, Nick and Kevin were carried to the car. Right before Leslie and Jared got in the car, Leslie threw a small bomb in the front door. They heard the ticking and sped off. "That was fun." One of the hired guys said._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. "Nothing." He responded quickly. "Why can't you just tell me?" She asked. "If I tell you, bad things might happen." He told her. "Can you at least tell me if they're dead?" She asked. "They're alive." He answered. Miley didn't know why, but she let out a sigh of relief.


	28. When our future arrives 3

The next day

Nick was the first of his brothers to embrace the coming of a day closer to being free. He rolled over on his side, so that he could think clearly. He gazed over the gray walls that surrounded and kept them captive in this prison. He will always refer to this place as a prison. They get fed at a certain time of day, they technically have no free speech and they have no choice in being there. He looked over his shoulder at the two sleeping figures behind him. His brothers looked so different than they had the night the girls were "arrested". They're hair was much longer than it should be and they even grew some facial hair that they would usually shave off. They looked sick. He could only imagine the expression that would grow on the girls' faces when they saw them. He looked away from his brothers. He would rather stare at the cold, gray walls than see his brothers look so weak and broken. He stared at the walls for a while before he felt a firm hand touch his shoulders. He jumped a little until he remembered that he and his brothers were the only people in the room. "We're going to make it out of this you know." Joe told Nick as he sat next to him. Nick smiled at how close he and his brother had grown. He usually went to Kevin for advice on everything. After this experience, he felt as if he could really count on Joe to be there for him no matter what. Nick turned to look at his eldest brother who was still asleep. "I know." He whispered.

Miley smiled at her sisters. "You guys really think we have this figured out?" she asked. "Yeah, I mean come on, it makes the most sense." Lily said. "Okay, so, tomorrow." Ashley confirmed. "Tomorrow." Her two younger sisters agreed. Ashley looked around at the circle she and her sisters were sitting in. She liked the fact that they could just be together and talk about what's on their minds. They were always close. Even though They aren't sisters from birth, it's just like they are. They've spent their whole lives together. They've been through hell and back with each other, and they wouldn't change one time in the past for anything. They know that although everything they've been through has been hard, the future they have ahead of all these trials is even brighter than they could ever imagine.

Leslie looked at his brothers with pleading eyes. "You cannot be serious Leslie!" Jared exclaimed. "Do you want to go to jail?" He continued. Leslie looked down and sighed. "No, I don't." he stated simply. "Then what's wrong with you?" Jared asked. "This just seems wrong okay! We can't keep doing this!" Leslie shouted at his brother. "Doing what?" Jared asked. "Controlling them, telling them what and who to think about, we can't control them their whole lives." He said. "This isn't about the girls is it?" Jared asked his youngest brother. "You feel sorry for the boys." He accused. Leslie didn't say anything, he just looked down. "I cant believe this! You would let us go to jail, just to save them." Jared shook his head in disbelief. "We shouldn't of done this in the first place." He whispered. "Well, who made the virus Leslie?" Jared asked. Leslie didn't respond, he just looked away. "Who made the virus that is "controlling" them?, Who injected them with it?, Who gave then the doses for two weeks straight even though he heard them screaming and saw them crying? Huh Les? Think about that." Jared said getting in Leslie's face. Leslie stood up. "Me! Okay, are you happy? I did it. I made the virus, I gave them the injections, I did everything. But here's a question for YOU to think about. Who tried to stop me?" He whispered the last thing as he looked as his brothers and shook his head, he walked out of the room quietly. Jared looked over at Cody, who hadn't talked the whole time. Cody continued to stare off into space. Jared looked at his brother with sad eyes. Cody turned from the wall and looked over at him. "We're really bad people, aren't we?" He asked as he looked down. "No, we're just really selfish." Jared answered as he looked out the window.

"Les, where are you going?" Leslie heard Miley shout after him. He really didn't want to have to explain everything to her so he just kept walking. He thought about everything he put her through, and came up with the conclusion that she at least deserved an answer. "Out." He shouted back so she could hear him. He turned around and looked at Miley, she was looking down at the ground. "Miles!' he shouted. When she looked up he continued 'I'm coming back you know." He laughed quietly when he saw a small smile make it's way onto her face.

A few minutes later

"Get up!" he shouted as he walked into the dark room. "Why?" Somebody shouted at him from the ground. "Because I said so." He said glaring. "I'm sorry but that reason just isn't good enough for me." The same person said. "Okay then, let me make it simpler for you. Get up or I won't let you go until next month." He shouted. "You're letting us go?" Someone from the back of the room asked. "Is that not what I just said?" He asked confused. "It's just surprising." He answered. Kevin looked over at his brothers. "Looks like we just got a free ticket home." He smiled as he stood up.

_As you can see, this story shall soon be complete. Haha, I hate to have to end it but, its time for it to say goodbye. I have the plans for the last chapter to be quite interesting and maybe even long lol. And then I'll work on Kidnapped with no return and after that I have a trailer already made for a new story. It has the same character in it, but it has secret agencies in it lol. That's all I'm saying for now. Goodbye to all of my: readers, reviewers and all that other stuff. _


	29. when our future arrives 4

WOFA 4 … new idea

The three young women ran through the front door practically falling over themselves. They had attempted to follow Leslie to wherever he was going. He drove so fast and made so many twists and turns that they had lost track of his car. They felt like Tom from "Tom and Jerry", constantly getting closer to their target but inevitably ending the chase empty – handed. They walked into the living room and automatically noticed the three guests sitting on one of the couches. They stared intently at the boys who had entered their house only moments before they had arrived. The girls each blinked twice simultaneously. They knew who the boys that sat before them were, but only from the memories that had been forbidden to exist for such a long time. They looked over at the other couch quickly. Examining whatever facial expression was visible on the other three boys' faces. They frowned slightly as they realized, there was no expression. The boys who currently owned the house they were all in, stared blankly at the wall in front of them. The girls decided to turn their attention back to the other boys in the house. These faces were so new to them, yet so familiar. The memories that flooded into their minds were so alien to their brains, yet they knew that the memories belonged there. At the moment their minds allowed them to be apart of reality, they began the comparison between the people in their memories and the ones in front of them. They were very aware that they were the same people but, they couldn't bring themselves to believe that the cheerful, healthy boys from their memories could look so sorrowful and malnutritioned ( I don't think this is a word).

The boys watched as each girls' eyes lost focus. It was as if their minds had taken them off to a different world. The theory wasn't completely ridiculous. The girls weren't in a different world though, they were in a different time. Memories of times before the "arrest" flashed through the girls' minds. They have had many memories of the relationship with the boys, but they never had so many all at once. Joe was about to ask if they was okay when he got the answer to his question with the sound of a loud thud. The three girls had collapsed onto the ground at the same time. The sound had snapped the other brothers back into reality. Their heads automatically turned towards the fallen girls. Within seconds the three girls who lay on the ground were surrounded by six boys.

"Do you guys even know what you're doing?" Nick asked suspiciously. "We put it in them, I think we could figure out how to get it out." Jared spat bitterly. "Don't get mad at me because, you almost killed them." Nick defended himself. "Why did we let them go again?" Jared asked his brothers. "Because, it was the right thing to do." Cody said simply. "Yeah well, I think they need to spend another week in there." Jared glared at Nick. The guys turned their heads towards the three girls lying down on a bed put under the mind control machine. "Why are you guys even taking off of them, don't you hate us?" Kevin asked. "Kind of, but, they're happy with ya'll." Cody answered. Just as Joe was about to speak, needles started descending towards the girls' heads. Joe's, Nick's and Kevin's eyes went wide with horror and shock. "What are you guys doing?" Nick asked not taking his eyes off the three bodies that lay in front of him. "This is how we injected them, so this is how we get it out." Leslie explained. "Does it hurt?" Kevin asked. "They scream, a lot." Jared said simply. Joe turned his head towards the others. "Do not touch them with that thing." He said getting kind of angry. "We have to, or every time they get close to you guys, they'll faint and get a massive headache." Leslie explained. "Then they just won't get close to us." He said looking at them seriously. "Joe, you can't be serious." Kevin questioned his brother. "I am quite serious Kevin." Joe told him. "We won't be able to even see them." Nick tried to reason with his brother. "You guys are being really selfish." Joe said looking his brothers right in the eye. "How are we being selfish?" Kevin asked, confused. "Ya'll are willing to let them suffer, and go through all of this pain right in front of us, just so ya'll could be with them, well, not me, I put Lily before ALL of my needs, even the need to be with her, if she ever told me that she would be happier without me, I'd leave, because I always want her to be happy. I would never let her go through something like this, just so I could be happy after she endures all this crap." And with that Joe walked outside.

_It's short…I know I'm sorry. I just HAD to leave it there lol. I'll try to update soon. School starts in 6 days. So, I'm going to be updating slower after school starts, again sorry. I hope you like this chapter though. Bye – Bye peoples. _


	30. when our future arrives 5

"You guys still want us to take it out?" Leslie asked. "Give us a few minutes." Kevin said running out the door, followed closely by Nick. They went to the living room to see if Joe was sitting in there trying to clear his head but, he was nowhere in sight. Kevin decided to check some of the rooms upstairs. They entered and re-entered a few rooms before they found Joe sitting on the middle of the floor in a bedroom. They slowly walked over to him and each took a seat next to him. "Hey." Nick said looking at his brother. Joe didn't look up, but he did acknowledge that they had entered the room, with a nod. Kevin was about to speak, being the best at this type of thing, but he was cut off by the youngest of the three speaking. "Joe, we get what you are trying to say, it's just, okay, you say you put Lily's happiness before anything else, don't you think she's happy with you?" Nick asked his brother. "Not if she has to go through _that._" Joe said finally looking up. "To tell you the truth Joe, I don't think you're worried about Lily at all, you _know_ she's going to be okay, even after going through that." Nick continued. Joe just looked at his brother, confused. "I think this is all about _you_, its not that you're scared that it will hurt her, because you know she's been through it before, _you_ can't stand to see her like that, so vulnerable, and all that other stuff. _You're _afraid of what you might do, if you hear her screaming. But, most of all, you're upset with yourself, that when she starts screaming, the only way to stop it, is to be okay with her forgetting you." Nick stopped and looked at his brother. Joe looked up at the ceiling, to avoid eye contact with any of his brothers. "Actually, right now, the thing im upset at, is the fact that you're so smart, you're right, I don't think I can handle seeing her so hurt, and I know I can't be without her anymore." He said the last piece as if he was trying to hold back pain. "So now, it's up to you, think about whether you think she'll be happier not knowing you, or if she'll be happier to be with you." Kevin said, feeling kind of out of the loop.

Joe looked at both of his brothers. They could sense that he was torn between the two. He wasn't quite sure what was best for her, but he knew either way, he would feel some sort of pain. He knew which option would cause him the most pain, but he didn't know which option would cause her the most pain. Joe left his brothers alone, so that he could think clearly. Joe looked around at the stuff in the room. A skateboard in the corner, a few books on the shelf, and a lot of CD's, an IPOD and clothes strewn across the bed. Joe chuckled under his breath. All of these things were which made him realize that this was Lily's room in the first place. He moved towards the book shelf. He hadn't ever noticed what her favorite book genre was. In the pile of books, he noticed a light blue book, with a gold line going across the side. He picked it up and read the title. The words "Lily's diary" Were written across the top in Lily's neat cursive handwriting. He smiled to himself remembering back in seventh grade, when he would have her write for him. He reached for the latch and opened it, even though he knew he shouldn't. He just had to be sure of how she felt about him. He opened the book and read the first page. He laughed at what it had written on it. "Joe I know you're reading this so… GET OUT OF MY DIARY …PERV!" He put his hand over his mouth as he re-read what it said. He turned to the next page. "I know you're still reading this." He smiled to himself as he turned the page again. "Okay, the next page is when I actually start writing my diary. I know you're gonna read it so, just turn the page." He laughed again and flipped to the next page.

_Dear diary,_

_Today, Joe and I decided to go to the park. We really just wanted to spend some time alone. He made a really nice picnic. I don't usually get excited over stuff like this but, he's just so amazing. If we didn't move back over here, I don't know what I would have done. I feel like I can't live without him and that kind of scares me. I never ever needed somebody like I need him. I never ever wanted to need somebody. The thing that scares me the most though, is that I think if he ever left, I would fall into some sort of deep depression. To put this in simpler words, I'm in love with him. _

The diary went on to explain the rest of the day, but he closed it. He had found exactly what he was looking for. He put the diary back where he got it from and walked out of the room. He noticed his brothers weren't in the living room, so he figured they might have gone back into the lab. He walked up to the door, but stopped when he heard yelling. He pressed his ear up against the door, so that he could make out what they were saying.

"We need a decision now. They could wake up any second, and then faint again. I don't think fainting is that good for health." He heard Cody say. "Don't worry, Joe should be here soon and I'm sure he knows the right decision." Kevin reassured them. "Whatever you say dude." He heard Leslie say kind of quietly. Joe decided since the conversation had died a little, he should walk in. Everybody turned towards him expecting an answer. "What are you looking at me for? Don't you have an operation to do?" He asked smiling.

_I wonder if I can come up with any thing else to prolong the ending of this story. I guess I should end it, so I can work on my other series but, I just love this so much lol. Any way, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone! :D _


	31. When our future arrives 6 finale next

Nick, and Kevin seemed to be the only ones who noticed that Joe had left the room. They honestly wanted to leave as well, but, they couldn't keep their eyes off of the green fluid being sucked out of the girls' heads through a needle. "How long will this take." Kevin asked. "Maybe an hour. They got a lot of doses." Leslie explained. Nick and Kevin just nodded. Kevin and Nick decided to take a seat on the chairs at the back of the room. They continued to watch the liquid be drained from their girlfriends' heads. After watching for a while, they saw the last of it go through the tube and into a disposal bag. "That's the last of it." Leslie announced, proud. "Finally!" Kevin shouted. Joe ran into the room. "What happened? Are they okay? Oh never mind. I see." He said as he noticed the needles out of their heads. At the sight of the needles going back into the machine, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Time passed slowly as they waited for a sign of the girls waking up. Each boy stared at the girls with focused eyes. Their thoughts were completely focused on the sleeping girls in front of them. They decided that time would pass slower if they just sat staring at them, so they went into the living room to watch the basketball game. They sat there watching the television and soon got really into the game. "Nick?" A voice was heard over all the shouting. Nick didn't look to see who it was. "I'm busy right now Miley." He said not removing his eyes from the TV. "Fine." Miley crossed her arms over her chest and walked back into the room she and her sisters had woken up in. About five minutes passed before anybody caught on to what had just happened. "Wait. Did I just say Miley?" Nick asked himself. He thought about it for a while before he got up and ran towards the lab with everybody else right behind him.

"And he just totally told me he was busy." Miley was venting to her sisters. "So we wake up in a strange lab place and our boyfriends don't even come in here to see if were okay?' Ashley said. "It's expected…basketball was on …according to Miley." Lily said. "Omg Miley, I am so sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you." Nick said as he ran up to her. "And I didn't expect to see you guys bonding with the guys that kidnapped Lily." Miley said looking at Cody, Leslie and Jared. "Yeah, what is up with that?" Lily added. "Nothing." Kevin said. "So ya'll aren't gonna explain?" Ashley asked. "There's no need for it." Joe sad as he walked up. "Well we would like to know why we woke up in a lab." Lily demanded looking at Joe. Joe looked back at Leslie, Cody and Jared and then sighed. "It doesn't matter." He said simply as he took a seat. Leslie walked up to Joe and whispered something to him. "Why are you protecting us?" He whispered to Joe. "Because they'll put you guys in jail." He answered back not looking from away from Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips looking at Joe. Joe got up and walked over to Lily. "Lils, do you trust me?" He asked her looking into her eyes. "You know I do." She answered honestly. "Then drop it." He said looking back at all he rest of the girls, asking them to drop it too. "Fine." Lily smiled. She didn't know how he had the power to make her give in so easily, but, she liked it.

One year later.

"Omg! We thought you guys were all dead!" Demi shouted as she saw six teenagers standing on her doorstep. "Way to keep the faith Demz." Joe said sarcastically as he sat on her couch. "What's with all the screaming Demi?" Cody said coming out of her room and rubbing his eyes. "What's with Cody coming out of your bedroom?" Nick asked. Cody looked at the group and gasped. "Ghosts." Cody stated wide – eyed. "We were never dead Cody." Lily said sitting next to Joe. "So you faked your own death?" David asked as he and Selena came into the living room. "No we didn't and where are all of you people coming from?" Miley asked as she too sat down. "What, no Zac and Vanessa?" Kevin asked expecting the other couple to walk into the room. "Honeymoon in Hawaii." Selena stated. "Honeymoon? When did they get married?" Ashley shouted. "If you guys came two days ago, you would have been at the wedding…but you were 'dead'" Demi explained. "We were kidnapped." Nick defended. "You were kidnapped for a year?" Cody asked, getting worried. "No, we were kidnapped for a few months, we moved to a different state for the rest of the year." Kevin explained. "Why?" Selena got curious. "Tired of all the drama. I mean first, the girls moved back, we had to earn their trust again, Then Lily was kidnapped by the girls' ex – boyfriends, then our mothers were murdered by who knows who, and then we get kidnapped. We really weren't into something bad happening again. Nick explained, but he choke back tears as he spoke about his mom. "We need to go to our new house. We'll talk to you guys later." Joe said walking out of the house. "He seems…different. He's all serious and stuff." David acknowledged. "Yeah, we know, don't worry we'll take care of it." Lily smiled as she also walked out of the house. The rest of the six followed.


	32. When our future arrives finale!

Lily searched her bag for the keys to the house in front of her. She looked through all the contents and still came out with no key. She knocked on the door impatiently. After nobody answered, she knocked again. Still no answer. Inside, many bodies hid behind large figures in the living room. Just as Lily was about to Knock once again, the door came swinging open. "Lily, what happened to your key?" He asked stepping out of the door and closing it behind him. Lily just rolled her eyes at Joe and walked inside the house. She hit her foot on a table as she walked towards the stairs. "Why in the world is the lights off?" She asked as she flipped the light switch. "Surprise!" Some of her closest friends and family yelled. She jumped back slightly before the biggest smile spread across her face. "OMG! But you guys acted like you didn't remember and then I was all mean to Joe. OMG! Joe." She said quickly as she ran towards the door. As soon as she opened the door, her favorite thing happened. Joe kissed her and it was one of his real kisses, not like when he was upset and he needed something to make him feel better or anything like that. The kiss lasted about 7 minutes before somebody faked a cough. "Sorry about that, I just needed one of those all day." He smiled as he hugged Lily from behind and kissed the top of her head. Lily walked around the room greeting all of the familiar faces. When she walked up to Cody, she gave him one of her best hugs. A few months ago, the girls forgave all of the boys and soon became close friends with each. She saw Joe tense up slightly as she hugged Cody, but she figured that she could deal with that later. After she finished greeting all of her other guests, she pulled Joe into the other room. "What has been your deal lately?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" He said looking away. "I don't want an apology….yet. I just want an explanation Joe." She said turning his head towards her. "I've just been having dreams…..about you……and Cody lately. I guess they were kind of getting to me." He admitted honestly. "What type of dreams Joe?" She asked him sincerely. "About you two together." He answered. "Joe, you have to trust me. You're my fiancée, not Cody. I love _you_ not Cody." She explained quietly. "I love you too Lils, but, you're kind of missing your birthday party." He smiled down at her. They walked back into the room. Music rang through the room loudly. Many people were dancing and having a good time. Lily spotted her sisters and their boyfriends in a corner of the room, talking. She quickly ran to them and gave each a big hug. "Geez Lils, you already said thank you, you know." Nick said when he finally got free of the hug. "I know, but this is so awesome I couldn't help but say it again so, Thank you!" She squealed excitedly. Lily stopped when she saw her friends looking at her weirdly. "Sorry, I've been spending too much time with Miley." She defended herself with a smile. Miley walked closer to her and gave her another big hug. "And I'm so glad I'm rubbing off on you." She said happily. "Well, this was all Joe's idea so, you should really thank him." Ashley explained. Lily turned around and looked at Joe. "You planned this?" She asked him. Joe smiled down at her. "Yes, yes I did." He responded proudly.

After everyone had left for the day, it was 8:00 p.m. The group of no longer teenagers, but young adults, sat in their living room watching TV together. "Let's go somewhere." Lily said getting up. "It's you birthday, so, where?" Kevin asked. "Just follow me and don't get lost." Lily smiled to herself as she walked out of the door. She led the group through a maze of trees. Just when Nick was about to start complaining about the long walk, he was struck with one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his life. It was a meadow surrounded with flowers and green grass that overlooked an ocean. Miley stood breathless. "Lils, this is amazing." She looked back at her sister. Lily jus smiled at her. The couples headed off into their own directions. Nick and Miley sat together in the grass talking. "We've really come a long way, haven't we?" Nick asked as he turned his body to face Miley. "Yeah, people would think that going through all of that would break a couple, but look at us, we're stronger than ever." Miley smiled thinking of all the times she and Nick had together.

"_Nick, remember that I'll always love you." Miley looked at her boyfriend with serious eyes. "Miles, you're saying that like something bad is going to happen." Nick got worried quickly. "Don't worry about that, this is my promise to you that I will love you no matter what and through whatever. When I'm dead, I'll still love you. Understood?" Miley held Nicks face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Nick nodded, he wasn't sure exactly what he should say. He was looking into his girlfriend's eyes, which at the moment, were filling up with tears. He just pulled her into a tight hug and started rubbing her hair softly. "And I'll always love you. Remember that." He smiled as he inhaled her scent. She always smelled like citrus. Citrus had become Nick's favorite scent lately. _

Kevin and Ashley sat on the other side of the meadow just looking at each other. Until Kevin broke the silence. "I think it's finally over." He said quietly. Ashley just smiled. "All the drama. I don't think I could take anything else." She said honestly. "And I'll make sure you never have to again." Kevin said looking into her eyes. Down in the depths of Ashley's eyes, Kevin saw his favorite memory.

"_Kevin Paul Jones, You are my favorite person in the world. I can't live without you. I won't even try and experiment with it. You were my best friend for as long as I could remember. We've been through everything imaginable together and stayed strong through it all. I know that there is no other guy on earth that could ever make me feel the way you make me feel. You're my one and only. My forever and always. I love you." Ashley had tears in her eyes as she read her vows to her soon-to- be husband. "Do you Kevin Paul Jones, take Ms. Ashley Michelle Truscott as your wife?" The pastor looked at Kevin over his glasses. "I do." Kevin answered not looking away from Ashley. "Do you Ashley Michelle Truscott, take Mr. Kevin Paul Jones as your husband?" The pastor then gave Ashley the same look. "I do." She smiled at Kevin. "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Paul Jones. You may kiss the bride." Kevin leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss that held all of his feelings wrapped inside. _

Joe and Lily sat far away from anybody else in the group. They were both looking straight at the ocean. "I missed this place." Lily sighed as she leaned her head on Joe's shoulder. "I did too. You remember the last time we were here?" Joe smiled as he asked the question he obviously knew the answer to. "How could I forget?" Lily smiled as she and Joe both remembered their most precious memory.

"_Joe, this has been the best anniversary of my life. I can't believe you would do some thing like this for me." She looked up at Joe with tears in her eyes. "Joe pulled her into a hug. "I would do everything and anything for you Lils. You know that." He said quietly. Lily looked up from the view of the ocean minutes after Joe had released the hug. She looked up expecting to be mesmerized by the familiar chocolate brown eyes. When she didn't see them, she looked down. Her hands immediately found her mouth as she met Joe on his knee, with a ring box in his hands. "Joe." Lily started but was stopped by Joe starting to speak. "Lillian Marie Truscott, You are the love of my life. The girl of my dreams. My dreams, when I'm asleep and awake. My life, whether I'm dead or alive. You hold every inch of my heart in the palm of your hand. You have me wrapped around your finger, and I don't think you're quite aware of what all I would do for you. I've been in love with you since I was four years old, I'm currently nineteen and I still haven't stopped loving you and I don't think it's possible for me to ever stop. Your name is the rhythm my heart beats and the song it sings. I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?" Joe asked looking at his girlfriend with hopeful eyes. The tears that had been threatening to spill from Lily's eyes, fell all at once. "Yes! Yes!" She screamed as she jumped up and down. Joe stood up, put the ring on her finger and kissed with all the passion filling his body. _

_The three couples sat down there in the meadow, all thinking about their past, all the secrets that used to exist between them, and what may be in store for them in the future. _

_Its finished guys. Took me long enough right? School started today. It was so funny. My homeroom teacher was hilarious. Anyway I have to go sleep soon so, I hope you've enjoyed the finale of this story._


End file.
